Night Rain
by avcos
Summary: A short little fic about our favourite Slayer and Bookworm and their growing family - pure fluff and smut, as always - that was written years ago.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone!!! I sort of fell off the face of the earth for a while there jobs, families, cosplay - oh, and I had a baby, so that definitely takes up precious writing time!

So, while I work on updating everything - please enjoy this ridiculously fluffy piece that is actually the first ever fanfic I wrote, a very long time ago. Literally after I first read the Tenrou arc.

I guess, enjoy?

The first clue, they completely missed.

Levy was reading on the couch, as normal, but lately she just couldn't focus, or keep her eyes open.

She yawned, stretching carefully so as not to disturb the napping exceed on her lap, and placed the book face down on the table. Burying her fingers in Lily's soft fur, she smiled and dozed off.

Only a short time later, she was woken by the gravelly sounds of someone calling her name.

"Levy" he started quietly.

"Levy!" a bit louder

"Shrimp!" and she sat up with a start.

"Gajeel, what?! Can't you see I was sleeping?"

"Sorry babe, but you were talking..." to which she flushed a deep crimson

"oh, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you" she uttered shyly, as he moved to sit next to her.

"oh, I ain't complaining." he said with a wicked grin. "you sure have some interesting ideas, but if I didn't wake you, I wasn't going to get anything do - except for you. But you look like I wore you the hell out last night, blue"

Levy just nodded slowly, and watched his handsome face light up with manly pride.

 _Caveman_ , she thought to herself.

"I'm going out, we need some actual food in this house - unless you're going to start eating my iron" he teasing joked. "any requests?"

Lily stuck his tiny paw up, demanding more kiwifruit in his deep voice.

"actually, I'd really like a steak or something" Levy uttered quietly.

Lily Gajeel stared, mouths agape.

"but levy, you don't eat meat" stammered out the small exceed.

Giggling slightly, she replied "I know. I just really want a steak right now! Oh! I'm all out of kale too"

Gajeel, to shocked to fully comprehend the possibilities her cravings could have meant just nodded quickly "steak and kale. Right" and dropping a quick kiss on her head, left for the market, still shaking his head.

Inside the house, Levy settled back down with her book Lily for a few hours of reading. Instead, warmed by the afternoon sun and lulled by the exceeds purring, she promptly fell asleep.

Wandering around the market, picking up the last of his shopping, Gajeel wondered _"why_ _steak?_ " After spending the last few months together, and levy moving in with him, they were closer than ever. Paying for the last of the groceries, Gajeel headed home, his mind wandering as his feet tread the familiar path. He remembered in particular one night, not too long after they'd finally gotten together...

 _Cuddled up together after another round of lovemaking, Gajeel had just started to drift of into sleep, when a pained gasp from his bed partner, and the sudden smell of iron, jolted him awake._ _"Levy?!" he was suddenly panicked at the pained look on her face. "Levy! What's wrong?!"_ _She sounded so small when she answered him "oh, I'm so sorry Gajeel" on the verge of tears "i just - can you take me to the bathroom. Please"_ _Picking up her naked body, he carried her gently into the bathroom and placed her on the edge of the bath._ _"thank you" she whispered "can you please bring my bag?"_ _Torn, not wanting to leave her, he nodded tersely, and ran out into the lounge - nearly colliding with lily._ _"what's wrong? I heard shouting" the small exceed looked rumpled from sleep, the concern on his face changing into amusement as he took in his masters naked form._ _"no idea. It's levy. Bring her bag!" and with that, he took off back to the bathroom._ _Walking in, he saw levy wrapped in a huge fluffy towel, looking pained but otherwise okay. Their eyes met as he walked in, and she blushed deeply, looking away. Gajeel, realising what was going on, gave a quiet chuckle and moved to hold her._ _"Shrimp, why didn't you just say so?! You had me worried, thinkin I'd hurt you or something". Levy wasn't sure what to say, just blinked at him with wide eyes._ _Lily came flying around the corner then "Levy! Are you sick?!" the exceed had become quite fond of the girl_ _"no, nothing like that, lily" she murmured "I'm okay. Thanks for worrying about me though!"_ _Looking between the blue haired mage, and his dragon slayer, lily nodded, dropped the bag, and went back to bed._ _"hey, Shrimp. Take your time. I'll get the bed cleaned up" and dropping a kiss on her ruffled blue hair, Gajeel backed out of the room, closing the door softly behind him._ _Later, in the freshly made bed, he held her close, and asked him to explain. Levy stared at the crimson eyes, glowing in the dark, and asked him what he wanted to know._ _"look, Shrimp, I've been around girls all my life. I know that part. But don't you usually get a warning or something? And does it always hurt like that?"_ _"uh, well, I guess most girls do sorta know. I never really got into a cycle though. Just sort of comes every so often..." she trailed off softly. "Gajeel?"_ _"hmm?"_ _"porlyusica said that it means I can't... " she trailed off into quiet sobs._ _"Levy" he started quietly, not to frighten her. "I don't care. Baby slayers or not, I just want you" surprising even himself with the emotion in his quiet voice._

The second clue, Gajeel wrote off as something unrelated...

The creaking front gate brought him out of his memories, and he stared at the cottage in front of him. A gentle breeze wafted the smells towards him - the dusty fruit smell of lily, and the lavender and old books that was his levy. And something else - sweet, so incredibly sweet, but faint. He sniffed again, but couldn't detect where it was coming from. Shrugging, he figured it wasn't anything to worry about, and rearranging the bags in his wrms, he started towards the door.

Entering, he couldn't help but call out "honey, I'm home!" and laughing his quiet 'gi hi' to himself, he looked around. Neither his blue haired love, or his exceed were around. Placing the bags on the table, he started to follow his nose.

There was that new scent again, mixed in with his levy's. " _Weird. What is that?"._ Following the new scent, he headed into the laundry, and out the open door. Leaning against the doorway, he watched Lily floating, holding the peg basket for levy, who was hanging out the cleaned sheets and clothes. He smiled, and his heart swelled with love at the simple moment. He wondered what she'd look like, swollen with his child...

"hmm?" someone was calling his name

"Gajeel! Hello, anyone in there?" she laughed at his daydreaming.

"Sorry Shrimp - I got distracted by your ass" he said, as he slyly grinned at her.

"well, I'm all done. Shall we go in?" she skipped to him, and his heart missed a beat as she took his hand and positively beamed up at him.

Returning the smile, he let himself get tugged back into the kitchen.

Lightly lifting his Shrimp to sit on the counter, he was hit by a wave of the new scent. It stirred something in him, and he stared at her.

"Gajeel - why are you staring at me?" she blushed, and went to brush the hair behind her ear. He caught her tiny hand in his own large one.

"you smell different" he growled.

"oh! Is it bad?" she blushed "I did get new shampoo..." she was stopped when he grabbed her arms and kissed her so deeply she was sure she would actually melt into a puddle on the counter

"Gajeel..." she sighed breathily. That was the end of him. Growling, he picked up the tiny wizard and in three short strides, had her pinned onto their bed. He pulled back, staring at her flushed cheeks, messy hair and pouting lips.

"i love you" the words were out before his brain had even registered what he'd said. But oh, the look of joy on her beautiful face. He resolved to say it to her every chance he could, if that smile was the response.

"I love you too, metal head" her eyes were brilliant with unshed tears. But Gajeel knew, from the way she was smiling through the kisses she was peppering his face with, and the way she was clawing his shift from his shoulders, she was the furtherest thing from sad.

Quickly ridding himself of his clothes, he laid on the bed, and simply watched as she straddled his waist, her lips and fingers touching every inch of skin they could find. He sighed as her tongue grazed his lip piercings, and that was all the invitation she needed to lock her lips against his, and slide her tongue into his mouth. Moaning, he fisted one hand into her hair to hold her in place, and the other began softly tracing patterns onto her bare arms. His actions elicited a flurry of sighs, moans and as she sat up, pulling away from his lips, she could have sworn she heard him whine.

"shh, just close your eyes" her voice soothed him, and he did as he was told. He waited, not anywhere near patiently as he heard the distinct rustle of clothes being shed. He gasped sharply, his eyes flying open as he felt her sheathing him inside her.

"oh, hell woman" she felt like fire and velvet wrapped around him, and her new scent was intoxicating.

Levy giggled in response to his outburst making her body move in the most delightful way. Gajeel could do nothing, he was amazed by the way she was moving, and the look on her face. He never wanted to be anywhere else.

He heard her moans, felt her trembling, and reached up to roll them over. She squealed in surprise

"my turn" he whispered into her ear. The moan she let loose was positively sinful, and Gajeel lost all semblance of control. He crushed her lips to him, and began pounding into her like a man possessed. Levy could only try to keep up with his rhythm, and get lost in the pure pleasure radiating from her core.

"Gajeel..." her high pitched keening brought him back to his senses slightly, and he hooked her legs up over his hips, he thrust in deeply once, twice, and on the third time he felt her clench around him, her hands burying themselves in his mane of hair, and he heard her scream - his name, he realised with pride. The sensation of her walls fluttering around him pulled him headlong into his own orgasm, growling against her skin as he filled her with his seed.

When he came to his senses, he pulled back to look at her. He face was flushed, she was panting, and there were small lovebites all down her neck. But she was smiling, and love radiated from her eyes. He couldn't help himself "I love you, levy". He sounded so sure this time.

"i love you too, Gajeel." she said with a kiss to his forearm "but you're kind of heavy" she started to giggle

Rolling off her, Gajeel couldn't help but smirk as she got up and watch her naked body move on usteady legs towards the bathroom.

When he heard the shower start, he got up and went to join her. He stopped short of joining her, watching mesmerised as the beads of water caressed her skin in trails down her body. Jumping, he heard a tapping against the glass.

"are you going to join me, or just stand around gawking all afternoon?" she teased. Without answering, he strode into the shower and pulled her to him, flinching as the too hot water hit his bare skin. Giggling, she reached for a bottle, and offered it too him. With a quizzical look, he opened it.

"it's the shampoo, silly. Is that what you smelt earlier?"

He sniffed, and scrunched up his nose.

"definitely not. Maybe it's just you?"

"me? How could I smell different?!"

"I don't know. Hormones and stuff. You haven't had a period in months - maybe that's why?"

"maybe?" but the wheels in levy's head had begun to turn in a different direction. _"No, stop it. Don't think about it. You know you can't"._ it was why they'd never worried about birth control. But then again, would it even work with the magic...

Levy started out of her thoughts when the water suddenly stopped.

"hey! I was enjoying that!" She said with a pout.

"i know Shrimp" and with a small kiss on her lips "it's just almost dinner time, and I'm starving after that!"

Taking the offered towel, she started to dry herself "i guess so" her stomach rumbled loudly "actually, I'm starving too!"

They dressed quickly, and made their way to the kitchen. Lily had put the shopping away while they were distracted. The small exceed was no where to be seen.

"i think we scared him off again" Levy turned with a small frown "guess we should start cooking!"

They set to preparing the meal in comfortable silence. Levy bustled around the kitchen, grabbing everything she needed, and set to the salad, leaving the iron dragon slayer in peace to cook the steak perfectly.

Lily started paying attention after the third clue...

The smell of frying meat brought Lily back from wherever he'd run off to, and the three set the table as a team.

"Lily - well done?" Gajeel called from the stove

"Is there any other way?" the cats deep voice called back.

"Levy? How do you want it?"

"Mmm, rare" she said, as she slipped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his back.

Gajeel breathed deeply, enjoying her new scent. It was stronger than ever. He basically purred in response. Lily just stared with a puzzled expression.

"you sure, Shrimp?" he felt her nod, more than anything.

They ate in silence, the only noise the scraping of cutlery against the plates. Afterwards, levy and lily cleared the table, and Gajeel again found his mind wandering...

 _He watched Levy, belly round, clearing plates with a small, blue haired boy on her hip. Smiling as he imagined the baby that looked so much like his love, except for the eyes. They were his dark crimson. Levy was dancing, and the boy laughed..._

"Gajeel!"

"oh, hmm?" he looked in the direction of the voice, blinking away the tears he hadn't even noticed

"did you hear anything I said?" noticing the watery eyes, her tone softened as she went to him "Gajeel? What's wrong?"

He pulled her into his arms, smiling "nothing. It's all just so domestic. I didn't think I'd like it this much" his answer clearly believable, as she slipped onto his lap and kissed him thoroughly.

"Gajeel?"

"hmm?"

"take me to bed" her request was breathy, full of desire, and he quickly stood with her in his arms. Calling a good night to lily, he entered the bedroom, and remembered to kick the door shut this time. Levy just giggled at him

"what's so funny, Shrimp?"

"nothing. Just, lily's probably scarred for life. I don't think closing the door now will help much"

"maybe, but now he won't hear when you scream my name" he smiled darkly.

"sounds like a challenge to me" she just blinked sweetly at the dragon slayer. Growling, Gajeel took the two steps required to reach the bed, and gently dropped the solid script mage onto the mess of covers they hadn't tidied earlier. She giggled as she bounced slightly, and Gajeel caught another whiff of the new, sweeter levy.

"God dammit woman" she looked so innocent sitting where he'd deposited her, he couldn't help but crush his lips against hers. Mewling, she tangled her fingers into his thick mane, and tugged just hard enough for him to notice, and pull back to look at her.

"Gajeel" she was pouting "you're wearing too many clothes!"

Chuckling, he quickly stood stripped naked - he wasn't going to deny her such a simple pleasure as touching his skin. And her fingers felt so soft, brushing against his chest, he couldn't help but closing his eyes and sighing in response. At the sudden removal of her touch, his eyes flew open to be greeted with the incredible sight of levy hurriedly stripping her own clothes. He stopped " _my Levy_ " a primal part of him shouted.

Drinking in the view before him, Gajeel grinned wickedly, before nearly pouncing on the tiny blue haired mage.

"ooh! Gajeel!" She squealed with playful delight, quickly transforming into moans and he kissed, nipped and sucked the sensitive skin below her ear.

Wasting no time, Gajeel pulled her hips up to meet his, groaning in delight as he fully sheathed himself inside her scorching walls.

"so. Good" he growled out in time with his thrusts.

"oh god, Gajeel!" turning her head to pepper kissed up and down his neck, her fingernails digging sharply into the muscles on his shoulders in her attempt to pull him closer.

Chuckling quietly, Gajeel pulled her legs up around to hitch around his waist, and buried his fingers in the soft skin of her hips, pulling her as close as possible.

The change in angle had levy practically mewling in pleasure, her fingers trying to find purchase against the smooth muscle of his back.

Gajeel smirked against her mess of hair, certainly of a win in his challenge, when he felt her small hands on the side of his head. At the slight, but insistent, tugg on his face, he raised himself up to meet her eyes, smiling at the sight before him.

Levy's hair was tangled, sweat trapping small wisps against her neck and forehead. Her face was flushed, lips swollen and bruised from his kisses, and her eyes were glassy, partially closed under heavy lids. She looked ravished, and absolutely stunning, he thought with a smile.

She slowly returned his smile, moaning when he hit a particularly sensitive spot with his thrusts.

Bringing one hair up to tangle tightly in his thick, dark hair, the other came to ever so gently caress the piercings running down each side of his nose. Her smile broadening at the shaky breath he took through clenched teeth, she reached up and placed light kisses on the piercings that made up his eyebrows. She gasped as his hips faltered slightly in their rhythm, just enough for her to understand the effect her actions were having on the large wizard. Feeling emboldened, she made her way down his face, dropping tiny kisses on each piece of metal she encountered.

When she reached his lips, she stopped only for a brief kiss, feeling more than hearing his displeasure when she moved her lips away from his. Grinning to herself, she softly kissed the piercings below his lip, before drawing one into her mouth and suckling gently. Gajeel's response was instant. His hips crashed into hers, and he practically growled out her name, as he pulsed his release inside her walls. Quickly, without leaving her, he reached between them and with the ease brought from practice, expertly pinched and flicked the tiny bundle of nerves in the way that had levy arched against him, her walls clamping around him, her eyes vacant as she breathlessly sighed his name.

Groaning, he slowly rolled off the spent wizard and, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulled her in to nestle underneath his chin.

"you lose"

"hmm? D'you say something, shimp?"

"Mmm, you lose. No screaming"

"guess I'll have to try harder next time then". Kissing the top of levy's unruly mess of blue hair he wondered out loud "what's the big idea with the piercings?"

Raising herself up on an elbow, placing her other hand on his chest she blushed looking at the grin he was currently wearing, looking every part the cat that got the cream.

"well, I figured that, being an iron dragon slayer, these were probably going to be more like a part of you than just a normal piercing would be..." she trailed off when she saw the look in his eyes. "what?"

Amazed that she'd figured it out he just shook his head, and pulled her down for a tender kiss, brushing his lips against hers he whispered "you're incredible".

Sighing blissfully, levy settled back down into his arms and let sleep claim her.

Staring at the sleeping girl in his arms, Gajeel found himself again imagining...

 _Levy, swaying slightly as she walked up and down the hallway, gently rocking the small bundle she held cradled in her arms._

"dammit Shrimp, you're making me soft" he whispered quietly, before closing his eyes. Surrounded by the smell of sweat, sex, and Levy, and with the his dreams of the future still fresh in his mind, Gajeel too slept.


	2. Chapter 2

At the fourth clue, Levy began to think...

The bed was empty when she woke the next morning, the sheets cold enough to know that she'd definitely overslept. Sitting up, levy rubbed her hands on her face, smiling at the memory of last night.

"coffee?" the voice was deep, still gravely from sleep.

Turning, she graced him with a breathtaking smile, and Gajeel felt his breath catch in his chest. Stepping into the room, he offered his mug to her, coffee made exactly as she liked it.

When the aroma filled her nostrils, instead of snapping her awake as usual, she felt her stomach roll, a wave of nausea hitting her suddenly. Slapping a hand to her mouth, she lunged towards the bathroom, quickly emptying whatever remained of last night's dinner.

Stunned by her sudden dash, Gajeel stood dumbfounded. The sound of her retching brought him back to his senses, and he quickly set the coffee back in the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water for his sick girlfriend.

Heading back to the bathroom, he heard her brushing her teeth, and waited for her to return to the bedroom. The sight of her, pale and leaning heavily on the door frame, had him rushing to her side, instantly concerned. Gathering her carefully in his arms, he carried her back to bed, ignoring her feeble protests.

"Shrimp, you're sick. And I'm worried - I've never seen you like this"

"I'll be fine, you big softy. It happens sometimes" plastering a weak smile on her face, levy hoped she sounded more convincing than she felt right at that second. One quick look at his face told him that no, she wasn't convincing anyone.

Gajeel settled his sick, and still very naked, girlfriend back into bed, fixing her with a glare that practically screamed "don't move". Levy figured that, as long as he stayed with her, maybe a few more hours sleep wouldn't be so bad. Tugging him down to snuggle, she laughed softly when he feigned frustration at being pulled back into bed. Settling in against the pillows, he pulled the tiny girl flush against him, smiling at the way she snuggled into his chest. Her deep, even breathing told him that she was already fast asleep again. Dropping his head, he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelt like Levy, sweeter than usual, but still Levy. Sniffing again, he noticed a faint metallic edge to her normal scent. It wasn't his smell - it was close, just different enough to be noticed. Shrugging, Gajeel figured that it was probably the result of last night and no shower. She still smelt damn good to him.

Half an hour later, stretching from his slumber, the small black exceed found them in the exact same position. Grinning, he lightly jumped onto the bed, and made himself comfortable one Gajeel's lap. If they were sleeping late, so could he.

 _She watched Gajeel, holding tightly to a small girl with wild black hair, smiling as he spun her around. Running her hands across her swollen stomach, she smiled at the carefree way he was playing with their daughter._

Levy started out of her dream, instantly awake. Ignoring a grumble of complaint from the dragon slayer next to her, levy quickly stood and entered the bathroom. Quietly closing the door behind her, she turned the shower on much hotter than the man in the next room enjoyed, and stood there with the hot water beating down on her face, trying to make sense of the dream she'd just woken from.

Sensing that she was no longer in his bed, Gajeel woke, trying to make sense of his own dreams. When he heard her in the shower though, his thoughts turned in a different direction. Smiling slyly to himself, he quickly stripped off the pants he'd put on earlier, and quietly entered the bathroom. Seeing her so distracted, her eyes unfocused, he silently entered the shower behind her, and starting massaging her shampoo into her hair.

At that point, levy realised she wasn't alone with her thoughts any more, but his fingers in her hair felt so relaxing, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Mmm, feels good" she sighed, subconsciously leaning back against his chest, pouting when he pushed her away slightly and turned her towards him.

"rinse" was the only thing he said, still partially trapped in his own thoughts, he reflexively helped rinse the suds from her bright blue hair. Turning her away from him, he grabbed her conditioner and slowly starting combing it through the tangles, gently unknotting whatever his fingers snagged in.

Secretly, he loved doing this for her, loved that she let him, even after everything he'd done

"Gajeel?"

"hmm?"

"you think too loud"

Chuckling softly, he spun her, again helping to rinse her hair.

"all clean" he proclaimed brightly, smirking at her pout. He knew what she wanted, but after how sick she'd been earlier, he wasn't so sure.

Gajeel was brought out of his thoughts by a tug on his hands. Looking down at the small woman in front of him, cheeks flushed from the warm water, and his attention, he couldn't help but smile.

"yes, Shrimp? Did you want something?" chuckling when she just huffed at him in response. Moving to sit on the tiled seat away from the spray, Gajeel's eyes closed in bliss as her fingernails dragged against his scalp, as she mirrored his actions of just minutes prior.

Groaning, his voice gravelly "Mmm, levy. So good" his eyes flew open and the sound of her musical laugh. "What?"

"nothing. Just, it'd sure ruin your reputation if anyone else ever heard you sounding like that"

"Well, don't go telling on me. I'd hate to have to punish you" his voice dropping in a silent threat as he let himself be tugged back under the spray of water. Quickly rinsing, he turned the water off, and wrapped levy in a large, fluffy grey towel, laughing at the sound of her stomach.

"Feeling better?" she just nodded in response. "Get dressed, I'll organise something". Dropping his towel in the hopes of awakening another kind of hunger, he sauntered back to the bedroom and quickly dressed for the day. Ruffling the ears on his small black exceed, he picked up the still sleepy lily and carried him to the kitchen. Setting the tea kettle to boil, Gajeel threw out the now cold coffee, not wanting a rerun of earlier. Turning, he saw lily stretching on the counter.

"Morning, sunshine" he offered brightly.

"Good morning, Gajeel" came the deep voiced response. "Breakfast? At this hour?"

Shrugging, Gajeel turned to the now whistling kettle and set about brewing tea just how he knew levy liked it.

Unfurling his small wings, Lily floated to the fridge, and began pulling things out, setting them on the bench. "how's Levy?"

The voice from behind them rang out loudly "Levy's just fine, thanks. Starving, though!"

Laughing, Gajeel shot his friend a look that clearly said "irritating as usual"

Handing her a steaming mug of tea when she entered the room, Gajeel pushed her into a chair and fixed her with a look that said "stay put". Happy to comply, levy sat quietly warming her hands around the mug, content to watch her boys working in the kitchen.

 _Gajeel at the stove, warming a bottle for the squirming bundle in his arm - lily testing the temperature before giving it back to the hulking man, who stood swaying gently as he fed the baby he was so delicately nursing._

"Earth to Levy?"

"hmm? Sorry lily, my imagination got the better of me" she said with a smile, reaching out scratch his ears.

Breakfast passed quietly, born from the comfort of companionship, everyone caught up in their own thoughts and plans for the day.

"Lily and I were going to do some training today, Shrimp. D'you want to come?"

Shaking her head "no, I thought I'd go visit Lucy. I haven't seen her since she got back last week."

Suddenly feeling very protective of his mate, Gajeel wondered if maybe he should offer to walk her there.

A quick look at the brooding face across the table had levy reaching for his hand with a smile.

"I just need some girl time. It's not that far from here anyway. Besides, with your super hearing, you'll probably still be able to hear everything we're saying!"

Put slightly at ease by her bright demeanour, he lifted their intertwined fingers to kiss the back of her hand.

"okay. I'll come get you later though. I wanted to go into the guild for something anyway".

Nodding, she pulled her fingers from his and skipped around the table to kiss him deeply.

"I'm going to get my stuff. Meet you at Lucy's later!" and with a giggle and a bright smile, she was off out the door.

At Lucy's...

"You think you're WHAT?!"

"Geez, Lu - keep your voice down! He can probably hear you if you keep screaming!"

"sorry lev. You just surprised me. I mean, I didn't even think you could?"

"Me either. But it'd be just my luck. What should I do?"

Lucy couldn't help but take pity on her blue haired best friend - she looked so confused sitting there.

"Third draw in the bathroom, at the back. You march in there right now and take a test"

"uhh, Lu? Why do you..."

"never mind! Don't you want to know for sure? You're probably worrying over nothing anyway!" and quickly shoved the near trembling girl into the bathroom and shut the door, essentially trapping her. "I'm not letting you out until you've peed on that stick!"

When she came out, they set the test on the counter and waited in silence, Lucy holding tightly to levy's hands. A small beeping startled them both.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy looked at the pale girl next to her. "it's time. Ready?"

"No. You do it". Levy was scared to say anything else, afraid she'd burst into tears.

Learning over, Lucy picked up the test and checked the number of pink lines. Carefully, so as not to startle her already terrified friend, she placed the test in levy's shaking hands.

"Lev. Look".

Looking down, the bluenette gasped at the sight of 2 bright pink lines.

"congratulations levy". Lucy was sure to keep her voice soft, trying to soothe her visibly shocked friend. Gently pulling on her hands, she guided levy to sit on the couch, taking the spot next to her and keeping her eyes on the girl who, frankly, looked ready to pass out.

"but how?"

"honestly, no idea. Probably something to do with how strong their magic is". Lucy smiled as levy seemed to come back to her senses slightly.

"is that why you have a box of those?" smirking when her blonde friend blushed slightly "oh my god! You and Natsu?!!"

"Yeh, for a while now, actually. He keeps saying something about how everything has dragon attributes, and that's why birth control doesn't really work" suddenly blushing deeply, Lucy started to raise her voice "but you can't tell anyone! Erza would kill us".

"your secrets safe with me, Lu. I'm happy for you! And I wouldn't worry about Erza - everyone knows how you two feel about each other. You guys are not exactly subtle". Paling visibly she went on "oh god. Never mind you - Erza's going to kill me!"

"uh, lev? I think there's someone else you should tell before Erza"

"oh god, you're right. What's he going to say? We never even talked about this!" Levy trailed off, remembering _"baby slayers or not, just want you"_

"uh, lev? Still with me?" Lucy waved her fingers in front of levy's face, trying to snap her out of whatever daydream she was in.

"huh? Oh, sorry Lu! I was just remembering"

"well, spill! Unless you're remembering how you guys actually made a baby - that's an image I don't need!" and with that, both girls dissolved into peals of laughter.

"nothing like that. I just remembered him saying he didn't care either way about babies, as long as he had me"

"eww. Mushy Gajeel is just as bad!" Lucy started giggling again. Her laughter was infectious, and levy found herself gasping for air along side her friend.

"guess you should go see porlyusica?"

"oh no, Lucy. No way! That woman is terrifying!"

"but I'll come with you! Come on, Gajeel won't be here for hours yet. Let's go, before we lose our nerve!" grabbing both their bags, Lucy pulled levy, still clutching the small white stick, along behind her.

Later, back at Lucy's...

Both girls were sitting on the couch, Lucy rubbing her head where porlyusica had whacked her with the broom.

"ouch! Why is she so mean!" Lucy was still wailing about the small lump on the back of her skull.

"never mind that, how'd she knows why we were there? That woman is scary!" They both dissolved into laughter so loud that they missed the knock on the door.

"uhh, what's so funny?" a very perplexed iron dragon slayer asked, having let himself in when his knock went unnoticed.

Both girls stopped suddenly, stared at him for a moment and promptly fell about laughing again.

"ahuh. Glad I'm so amusing. C'mon Shrimp - let's go home" he turned to wait in the kitchen.

Standing, levy grabbed Lucy into a tight hug. "thanks for everything, Lu"

"Anything for you, lev. Let me know!" she let go of her shorter friend, and pushed her towards the waiting back of the dragon slayer.

Grabbing her bag off the table, the precious test hiding securely inside, she slipped her hand into Gajeel's, and smiled up at him. "Home" she breathed quietly. He blinked as he realised it wasn't a request.

"uhh, see you Lucy" he called over his shoulder, shutting her apartment door behind him to the sound of excited squealing.

Squeezing the tiny fingers interwoven in his, he smiled down at the bluenette, feeling his heart burst when she gave his fingers a small squeeze in return, looking up at him with the most joyous smile he'd ever seen.

The trip home was silent, neither one of them feeling the need to fill the silence, both content to enjoy the company in peace.

Entering the cottage they now shared together, levy went to put her bag in the bedroom and change out of her sundress, listening happily to the sounds of Gajeel in the kitchen, talking to lily as they cooked.

Hiding the test in the pocket of her shorts, levy joined them and began to set the table.

Gajeel could feel her nervousness, but figured out early on that it was best to just wait until she was ready to talk - sometimes he swore his face still hurt from the slap she gave him when he pushed her too far, too fast.

Levy was glad for the routine, it gave her something to do with her nervous energy, and she found comfort in the familiar actions.

Lily was busy watching them lose themselves in the routine - something was up. If it wasn't better by tomorrow, he promised himself he'd take Gajeel out back and beat him for whatever he'd done to upset levy. He really did have a soft spot for the girl.

Dinner passed quietly, everyone worn out from the day, and lost in their own thoughts.

After the table was cleared, and the dishes done, lily excused himself for the night - he was going fishing with Happy, and glad to be away from the awkward tension in the house. Gajeel settled on the couch, expecting levy to come sit with him and read.

"coming, Shrimp?"

Levy, still in the kitchen, was absent mindedly rubbing one hand across her still flat abdomen, trying to work up the courage to tell him.

"just a sec!" She swallowed, trying to steady her voice. _Now is not the time to panic, Levy. Pull yourself together!_ Done with her internal pep talk, she entered the room, and saw him looking expectantly at her.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeh squirt?"

"can you do something for me?"

"Mmm?"

"close your eyes". He raised an eyebrows at her odd request, but did as he was asked.

"okay. I'm waiting"

"don't open them yet. Give me your hands". Obediently, he held out his hands. Taking a deep breath, she screamed at herself, she took the test and, kneeling in front of him, placed it in his hands. She closed his fingers around it, marvelling at how small it looked in his large hands.

Letting out a shaky exhale, she simply said "you can look now".

Looking down at her, he took in her face - excited and worried all at once, and then slowly uncurled his fingers. He looked at the tiny piece of plastic, with its two pink lines, bright and clear, and then back at levy. He repeated the path with his eyes from his hands to her face twice more before it sunk in.

"really?" his voice just barely a whisper, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Levy could only smile, the biggest smile he'd ever seen, and nod, tears in her own eyes.

Gajeel pulled her to him, crashing his lips against hers, tears flowing silently down his face. He still held the test like it was the most precious thing in the world.

Breaking apart, he looked into her eyes, and with tears still falling and a grin so large he swore his face would split simply said

"thank you".


	3. Chapter 3

Grinning, she pulled him to her and kissed him like her life depended on it.

Later, when they were kissed out, and their tears dried to be replaced with smiles that didn't seem like they were going anywhere, levy curled up against his chest to wait for pantherlily so they could share the news.

"I feel like I should be thanking you" she murmured to the dragon slayer that was currently tracing small circles on her belly.

"Me? Why?"

"Because, according to porlyusica, it's your magic the made this happen. Something about mating, strong magic, and fixing what was broken. I wasn't really listening, honestly. I was still in shock"

"well, it certainly explains why you've been so tired, why you smell different, and... " he trailed off, not sure how he should tell her about his dreams, if he should.

"And what, Gajeel?"

"Okay, don't get weird on me, right?" he took the slight nod as her agreement. "The past week, or so, I've been having dreams. About you" this was harder to admit than he thought, but her encouraging smile told him to go on. "about you, pregnant with my baby. What it would look like, seeing you holding our child."

"me too" came the tiny reply. "I just didn't want to say anything, didn't even think it was possible".

"I didn't care that it wasn't, but I sure am glad we were wrong!"

Levy had to smile at his absolute enthusiasm - it wiped away every single doubt she'd had, leaving her equally as excited.

Their grinning match was interrupted when a small black exceed flew in through the open kitchen window.

"Lily! Get in here!" Curious to see what Gajeel sounded so happy about, he floated into the room and landed gently in between Levy's legs.

"well, I see you two figured out whatever was going on earlier"

Levy, looking ready to burst out of her skin, nodded happily. Gajeel's face wasn't giving too much away, but the shit eating grin he wore told the exceed it was definitely good.

Gajeel shifted slightly, holding out a clenched first to his exceed friend. Reaching up, Gajeel dropped what seemed to be a stick of plastic into Lily's tiny paw.

Looking it over, he quickly realised what it meant, and launched himself at the now laughing couple to hug Levy in congratulations.

"Well, that explains everything!" he exclaimed, as small tears started to form in his eyes.

The couple laughed, before lily's tears set off a fresh round of happy crying from all of them.

Later that night, Gajeel picked up his tired mate, and their now sleeping cat, carrying them into the bedroom and settling them gently into the bed. He watched Levy carefully, so as not to disturb the snoring exceed, strip off her shorts and top, leaving her chest bare to him. Quickly, he shucked his own clothes, climbing naked into the bed next to her. Pulling her to lay against his chest, she hummed contentedly as his fingers stroked her back.

"Mmm. Tell me again about how dragons mate for life"

Chuckling against her hair, Gajeel smiled. "Sure you want to hear about that again?". When she didn't respond, opting instead to curl closer into him, he started to softly talk. "When a dragon mates, it's for life. The bond can't be broken, not even by death. They lay claim on each other, protect each other fiercely. After they're mated, they can even perform a bond ceremony, marking the other as their own. That way, all the other dragons know that they're mated, and it helps them share memories and feelings" he stopped as he felt a squeeze around his waist.

"Will you mark me?" she asked sleepily.

Usually, the answer is no, giving her the chance to leave in the future, to change her mind. But now, he wasn't so sure.

"Mmm, not sure, Shrimp. Talk about it tomorrow". Kissing her hair, he fell asleep happily dreaming about the future.

Waking up, Gajeel groaned at the sunlight hitting him in the eyes, reaching for Levy to snuggle back down with. When his fingers found nothing but cold sheets, he frowned. Shaking last night's dreams from his head, his ears picked up the sound of levy being sick in the bathroom.

Everything came crashing back to him, and the smile he wore last night plastered itself back on his face.

Stretching, he stood. Finding last night's boxers, he threw them on, going to fetch her a glass of water. When he came back though, she was still at it. Frowning, he knocked on the door.

"Levy? You okay?"

When more retching was the only answer he got, he opened the door.

"Shrimp?" setting the glass down on the counter, he wet a face washer with some cold water, moving to hold her hair back and putting the cold compress in easy reach. Rubbing her back gently, he waited for her to stop. When she sat back and smiled weakly, he put the wash cloth against her sweaty forehead and helped her sit up.

"I feel awful" she pouted

"you look awful" he teased he, trying to keep the mood light, which earned him a feeble smack on the arm.

She stood, shakily, and moved to brush her teeth, getting the disgusting taste out. Gajeel hovered, in case she needed anything, because she didn't look like she could so much as manage to walk on her own.

"Stop hovering. I'm pregnant, not dying!" She moved to bat him away, but instead closed her hand around his forearm, positively grinning at him. "That feels weird to say".

Shaking his head at her instantaneous mood change, he smirked "try saying 'we're having a baby'. That sounds really odd".

"Gajeel? You'll be a dad!" and she dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Huffing, he pulled her shaking torso against his chest, and leaned down to whisper in her ear "Yeh? We'll, you're gonna be a mommy".

Levy stopped suddenly, a blank look on her face. Dropping a hand to her belly, she let out a whisper. "oh! I didn't think of it like that!" She suddenly looked very nervous, and started to chew on her bottom lip.

Grasping her chin between a thumb and forefinger, Gajeel lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. "you're going to be the best mom any child could have". When her eyes brightened, and a small smile tugged at her lips, he shrugged nonchalantly "and if we screw it up, we'll just have another one!". That did the trick, and they both laughed softly, until Levy's stomach interrupted.

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast."

After dressing quickly, they walked hand in hand into the kitchen, to find Lily putting the last plate of food on the table.

"Lily! You're the best!" Levy grabbed the exceed into a tight hug.

"Not necessary - I read somewhere that sometimes the best way to assuage morning sickness is never have an empty stomach" finally free from levy's grasp, Lily took some deep breaths - that girl could really squeeze the air out of him.

"So we just have to feed you all the time? Easy!" Gajeel flopped into his chair and started eating.

"But there's all these things I'm not allowed to eat!" Levy had sped read through the book porlyusica had given her yesterday at Lucy's, opting to leave it behind in case Gajeel saw before she'd told him. "And I have to eat all these other things, and not use too much magic. Growing a baby seems hard!"

"Well, as long as you're not sick all the time, we can figure the rest out together. Now eat!" Gajeel pointed a look at her that made it obvious that wasn't a request. Snapping a mock salute, levy dug in, suddenly aware of just how hungry she was. She even reached for some of the bacon on the table, earning her a matching pair of raised eyebrows.

She just shrugged them off. "Apparently the baby's not a vegetarian".

After a few minutes of comfortable quiet, Lily broke the silence. "So Levy, when is the baby expected?"

Finishing her mouthful, Levy thought for a moment. "well, Porlyusica thinks I'm about 10 weeks, so in just over 6 months time"

"Plenty of time to get everything organised". The exceed was already thinking about everything they would need to accomplish before then. Glancing at Gajeel, he could see a similar thought process happening.

"I wanted to go see Lucy today. Want to come Gajeel?"

Gajeel couldn't help but pout. "Not really. My plans was to keep you in bed all day. Didn't you just see her yesterday?"

"Mmm, but she promised she'd have the next chapter done for me to read!"

"Alright Shrimp, how about we walk you? Might as well go into the guild. See if I can't beat some sense into Salamander for bunny girl" After everything she'd told him the night before, he wanted to make sure Natsu and Lucy didn't unexpectedly find themselves in the same situation. A little hypocritical, sure, but he had few years on the younger dragon slayer, and their relationships were vastly different.

Grabbing Levy's outstretched hand, he let her pull him to his feet.

"You - tidy up. I'll be back in a second" reaching up to quickly kiss his cheek, she grabbing Lily in one arm and skipped out of the room.

Closing the door to the bedroom behind her, she sat on the bed and fixed Lily squarely in her sights. "Can you do something for me Lil?" He nodded slightly, and tilted his head to show he was listening. She started quietly, making sure the dragon slayer in the other room couldn't hear. "Gajeel's going to freak out. I don't know when, but he will. And I need you to keep him calm, talk sense into him when that happens".

Placing his small paw on her hands, he looked directly into her eyes "I promise. It won't be easy, but we'll make him see his fears are unfounded. I'm already certain you'll both be wonderful parents".

Picking him up for a cuddle, Levy breathed into the soft fur behind his ears. "Thanks Lily. You really are the best". Picking up her bag, she settled the exceed to sit on her shoulder, tail wrapped delicately around her neck, she opened the door and skipped into the kitchen like nothing had happened.

Gajeel looked up from the table, smiling as they entered the room. He'd heard everything she'd said, even though he tried not to eavesdrop, and was both touched that she'd thought to prepare his best friend, and shocked that she'd come to know him so well.

"Ready, Shrimp?"

She smiled and took his offered hand. Together, the little family left the cottage.

At Lucy's

"Well? Did you tell him? How did you do it? What did he say?" Lucy couldn't contain her excitement, firing a hundred questions at once at the bluenette currently sitting opposite her.

Looking into the steaming mug of tea in her lap, Levy couldn't help but smile at her friends enthusiasm.

"Slow down Lu! One question at a time!" She couldn't help but giggle at the blonde, who was almost bouncing in her seat. "Yes, I told him"

"And? C'mon Lev - details! Or so help me, I won't let you read any more of my novel!"

"You wouldn't!" But the look on Lucy's face was enough to convince her otherwise. "Alright! I waited until after dinner. I made him close his eyes, and I put the test in his hands. You should have seen his face when he opened his eyes Lu! He kept looking back and forward between me and the test!"

"And? What did he say?"

"You cannot repeat a word of this to anyone - not even Natsu. If you do, I'm going to tell Erza about the time you and Natsu ate her cake. Now, promise?" Terrified at the thought of Erza's rage, the blonde nodded rapidly.

Voice going soft, a tender smile settled on Levy's face. "Lu, you should have seen it. He was so happy. I've never seen him smile like that before. And he cried!"

Squealing, her tea forgotten on the table, Lucy lunged towards her best friend and clasped their hands together. "I knew he was a softy! See, I told you not to worry. Sure, it's not the way most people would do things, but you and Gajeel aren't most people. You do things however and whenever you want. And honestly, this" she paused to wave a hand in the general direction of Levy's stomach "is almost miraculous!"

Levy couldn't help but smile back at her friend, she always knew how to keep things in perspective. "Now, I maybe got really excited after you left yesterday, but I can't help it! So, consider this your very first baby present!" With that, Lucy pulled out a gift bag from behind the couch, handing it over to a very shocked bluenette. Peeking inside, Levy could see it was full of books about pregnancy, birth, and parenting. "Hopefully we won't have to keep annoying Porlyusica now! My head still hurts" she absent mindedly rubbed the spot where she'd copped the broom the day before.

Laughing, Levy pulled the blonde into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, Lu! You're amazing!"

Pulling the books out, the pair set about learning everything they'd need to get, and what to expect over the coming months.

Meanwhile, at the guild hall...

"Oi! Flame brains! Watch it!" Gajeel had barely made it through the guilds front door when he was nearly crashed into by a whirling ball of flame and pink hair.

Picking himself out of the wall, Natsu just shrugged. "Stay out of my way, metal head!"

Grabbing the young dragon slayer by his ever present scarf, Gajeel fixed the flailing boy with a glare that would have turned lesser men into stone. "Do that again, and you and me are going well have a little talk". Natsu just grinned in his childish way, before Gajeel threw him back into the brawl he'd come flying out of.

Making his way easily through the hall, he stopped to pick up a steaming mug of coffee from Mira, ducking out of her reach as he swiped a muffin off the counter, and made his way to the second level, hoping for some peace amongst the insanity that was fairy tail.

Dropping into a seat at one of the unoccupied tables, he nodded in greeting to the blonde haired man sitting two places over. Laxus raised his mug in response, turning back to keep an eye on the disaster zone down stairs.

Quickly devouring the muffin - because damn, that girl could cook - he too set to watching the antics of the younger members. His thoughts trailing off, he began to wonder what magic his baby would have. He wanted to bet it would be his - even at this early stage, it wasn't hard to see Levy was already craving iron rich foods. He wondered what it would look like, and hoped it would be all Levy - big wide eyes, curling blue hair, her easy smile...

He was brought out of his musings by a loud scraping and a gentle thud opposite. Looking up, he saw Laxus had come over, and was eyeing him carefully.

"Sorry, I don't go for blondes"

Lips curling into a smirk, Laxus watched the other slayer carefully. "Well, I don't do piercings. Seems Levy sure does though".

Gajeel tensed at the mention of her name, then forced himself to relax, lest he give anyone ideas about what was new between them. He waved his hand dismissively, hoping that the action was nonchalant enough to counter for his obvious tension.

Laxus just stared, mouth moving into a genuine smile. "Huh, guess it is true. Congrats, man!"

Now it was Gajeel's turn to start, mouth hanging agape. "What? How? No. How did you?" he couldn't seem to form enough of a sentence to deny what was happening.

Shrugging, Laxus reached across to clap him on the shoulder. "You smell odd. Really odd, actually. Like pheromones, Levy, and something entirely new. Also, you never tense up when I mentioned her before. Might want to work on that".

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Easy. I heard Lily talking to Bisca earlier, said Levy was sick. Pretty sure no one else round here is smart enough to figure it out though. I won't say anything".

"Thanks man, appreciate it".

"Although, you've got a bigger problem"

"Mmm?"

Laxus just pointed down to the bar, where a snowy haired girl was looking up at them intently.

Dropping his head onto the table, Gajeel groaned. "Well, fuck".

Chuckling, Laxus stood. "Good luck with that one". And then he was off, walking towards the S class job board.

Groaning again, Gajeel stood. _No time like the present_. He made his way downstairs, avoiding the eyes of Mira, who was starting at him intently, and quickly located the boy he was after.

Striding up behind him, he grabbed the back of the scaly scarf and yanked. He took delight in the shocked spluttering coming from behind him as he dragged the pinkette, growling low enough that only Natsu could hear him "we're going to have a little chat". Natsu stopped struggling then, stilled by the seriousness of his tone, and let himself be dragged out onto the training field. Glancing around to check it was deserted, Gajeel dropped the younger slayer and stood facing him.

"What the hell, bolt brain?! That was not funny!"

"Pfft, was to me. Now shut up and pay attention, cause I'm only gonna tell you once. Be careful with Lucy"

Natsu paled visibly, his mouth opening and closing silently.

"I don't care what you're doing, or who with, but unless you want a swarm of baby Natsu's running around, be careful. Your magic is so strong, it burns through birth control. So figure out something. Condoms, potions, enchantments, I don't care. But if you knock up that girl, I will pull you apart limb from limb".

Natsu had the good sense to look sheepish, rubbing the back of his head while he looked anywhere but at Gajeel. "Uhh, Gajeel? How do you know this?"

Blowing out a sigh, and dropping the scary act, Gajeel shrugged. "The Shrimp's smart. And Porlyusica told me, obviously".

"Oh, okay. Uhh, thanks? I guess. I'm going to go ask Wendy some stuff" and with that he was off, tripping over his own feet in his rush to get away from the older dragon slayer.

Gajeel chuckled softly to himself as he watched him go, interrupted by small weight landing on his head. "Hey Lily."

"Gajeel"

"We should start on the house soon"

"Agreed. Which is why I already spoke to Laki. I told her we need another room for all Levy's books."

"Smart. What did she say?"

They were interrupted by a bright voice. "No time like the present! Lead the way, boys". The young mage stopped in front of them, her ponytail swaying gently in the slight breeze. Lily leapt nimbly off his current perch, and landed gently on her shoulder, purring as she scratched under his chin. For all his arguments about not being a house cat, he sure acted like one some times. Grunting in response, Gajeel set off towards home, assuming the pair behind him were following.

A few hours later, with two new rooms added (Laki has insisted that they didn't know exactly how many books Levy had) the trio stood back, admiring their work.

"I'd best be getting back. Someone has to keep an eye on Cana"

"Yeah, Mira would not be happy if she drank the whole cellar in a day. Thanks for all your help, Laki"

Stunned by the rare display of emotion from Gajeel, she just smiled up at him. "No problem! But I demand to be the first to know what you're really up to!" With that, she skipped off back in the direction of the guild hall.

"Alright, I'll go get Levy".

"Very well. I'll tidy up the mess we seem to have made" Nodding at the dragon slayer, Lily unfurled his wings and floated back into the house.

Gajeel stretched his arms over his head, and set off down the path into town.


	4. Chapter 4

Pausing at Lucy's front door, he smiled at the sound of carefree laughter coming from inside the apartment, before knocking loudly. He heard the laughter stop, a loud thump, and then more laughing before the door opened revealing Lucy who was hopping on one leg, holding her opposite foot.

"Hey Gajeel. Come on in!" He followed her into the apartment, eyeing her odd position. "Oh! I banged into the table when I came to let you in. Levy's in there". Following her inclined head, he headed into the sitting area, finding Levy on the couch, a small pile of books on the table in front of her.

"Geez Shrimp, don't you have enough at home?"

"Gajeel! Look at what Lucy got us!" He couldn't help but smile at the excitement on her face, but quickly rearranged his face back into something less expressive - it wouldn't do for everyone in the world to see that side of him.

"How about you show me at home? Bunny girl probably wants us out of her hair when Salamander shows up".

Lucy was about to protest that she liked having them there, but the thought of Natsu and Gajeel destroying her apartment had her rushing to agree. "It's not that I don't like having you guys here, but the landlady would kill me if I trashed place!" She finished packing Levy's books back into the bag, and handed it off to Gajeel, who took it mutely. Grabbing Levy in a tight hug, she whispered quietly "I'm so happy for you!" Pulling away, she smiled at Gajeel, before she wrapped her arms around the stunned man. "Congratulations, you big lump" Stepping back, she had to laugh at the sight before her. Gajeel, frozen in place, complete shock etched on his face. "It's called a hug, metal head. You're going to get a lot of them when everyone finds out. Better get used to it!"

Gajeel shook himself slightly, coming back to his senses, and reached out to ruffle her blonde hair. "Thanks for being there for Levy." Turning to the tiny bluenette, he held out his hand. "C'mon Shrimp, time to go". Now it was Lucy's turn to stand there in shock.

Levy just laughed at the interaction, squeezing Lucy's hand as she walked past, letting themselves out of the apartment.

They'd been walking quietly, fingers intertwined, enjoying the cooling afternoon air. They were halfway home before Gajeel piped up, breaking the comfortable silence.

"So, what's in the bag? Weighs about a tonne"

Swatting his arm playfully, she laughed. "Lucy bought us baby books, so we'd know what to expect. I think she's secretly more excited than we are!" She brought his arm to rest around her shoulders, snuggling into the warmth his body exuded. "Pretty sure she's trying to secure a spot as god mother".

Chuckling softly, he held the tiny woman close to his side, happy to feel her against him. "Did you learn anything?"

"Mmm, but you can read them yourself. I'm not doing everything for you!" laughing at his frown, she continued "I'm growing the baby, the least you can do is read a few books. And no arguments!" She started, sensing he was about to do just that.

Pouting, he realised it wasn't worth the argument, and more importantly, that he wanted to do whatever she asked - as long as it made her happy, he'd do anything at all.

They arrived home just as the sun was setting, its final rays casting a warm glow over everything they touched. The cottage looked homely and warm, cheerful smoke rising from the chimney indicating that Lily had lit the fire, warming the house in preparation of the cold nights that were starting to set in. The couple stopped, content to just stand together and enjoy the moment, before the smell of Lily's cooking wafted to them, and Levy's stomach grumbled loudly. They chuckled softly to each other, and Levy let herself be tugged towards the familiar cottage. Except, something seemed different. Stopping suddenly, she almost laughed at the puzzled expression he wore when he turned to face her.

Crossing her arms, she tried to look as stern as possible. "Gajeel Redfox. What did you do?"

Shrugging, trying to disguise his excitement, he just reached for her hand. "Show you inside. And it wasn't all me! Lily did it too!"

Taking his offered hand, she steeled herself against whatever disaster they would find, and entered the house.

Levy shivered as she felt the warm air wrapping around her - she hadn't realised how cold it had gotten outside, winter must almost be upon them - and looked around. The fire was crackling in the hearth, the blanket still thrown over the back of the couch, her book open on the coffee table. Looking into the kitchen, she saw the table set and Lily in his battle form standing at the stove. So far, everything seemed to be in place. Looking around, she saw Gajeel's barely contained grin.

"Levy? Close your eyes, yeah? We want this to be surprise". Obligingly, she closed her eyes, jumping slightly when a pair of large, rough hands closed over them. She let herself be steered - best she could tell, he was guiding her past their bedrooms, down the hallway. Except that, where she swore the hallway stopped, he kept her walking a few more paces.

Removing his hands from her eyes, he stood beside her to whisper in her ear. "Open your eyes, Shrimp".

As her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light, Levy could see that where the house used to end, there were two new rooms. The one on the left was still empty, but someone had started to fill the room on the right. There was a pale green rug on the floor, incredibly soft underfoot as Levy walked into the room. Pushed into one corner was her rocking chair from her room back at Fairy Hills. Someone - she wanted to bet Lily - had gotten it out of storage and brought it here. In fact, she felt that maybe Lily had put together the whole room, everything was exactly to her tastes, and there was no metal to see. Or so she thought, because when she turned around to see the cot under the window, something above it glinted. Almost in a trance, Levy walked over to gently touch the shining mobile. It was made of iron, that was immediately obvious. As she looked closer, Levy could see that it consisted of books, stars, and tiny, incredibly detailed, magic circles. The top of it was a dragon, curled on itself, red eyes shining softly.

"Gajeel. Did you?" her voice came out as a whisper, overwhelmed by the gesture.

Moving to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her still tiny waist, he nodded slightly. "Laki helped do the rooms, and Lily did the rest. He wouldn't let me do anything except for that" his chin raising to point towards the gently spinning mobile.

Completely stunned by the gesture, and the effort that her boys had gone to, Levy started to softly cry. "Thank you. It's perfect".

Gajeel's arms tightened around her, hands resting just above where their baby was safely nestled. "You are. I'm glad you like it".

The expectant parents stood there, enjoying the fruits of the afternoons labour, until Levy's stomach rumbled loudly in the quiet room.

Laughing, she moved towards the kitchen. "This is definitely your baby! It's already eating like you!"

Gajeel followed behind her, enjoy the wafting smells from the kitchen, and those that occasionally drifted from Levy. Now that he knew what the smell meant, he didn't understand how he'd never realised it before. Stopping as they entered the kitchen, he watched Levy nearly smother Lily in a hug, trying to show her gratitude for his part in the renovations. Gajeel wondered what else he'd been missing.

Over dinner, he was quiet, happy to let Levy and Lily talk about their days, paying particular attention when she explained that her rocking chair had belonged to her mother, who used to nurse her whilst sitting in it. _Another piece of the puzzle_ , he thought to himself.

Returning to his silent musings, he closed his eyes and focused his sharp senses.

His eyes flew open. _Can that really be it?_ Underneath all the chatter, and Levy's own heartbeat, there was another one. Quieter, sounding more like a hummingbirds wings than his own steady beating, there it was.

"Levy!"

Startled, both her and Lily turned to stare at his sudden outburst. She looked alarmed as he stood, and came around the table, sinking to his knees beside her.

"I can hear it" he whispered, face breaking into a huge grin. "I've been hearing something for weeks now. I didn't realise that it was the baby"

Eyes wide, she just stared down at him. Today was proving to be full of surprises.

He leant in, placing his ear against her belly, and gasped when sure enough, the sound of a tiny, rapid heart beat filled his hearing. Reaching to grab Levy's hand, he brought it to rest just next to his head. "There" he breathed. "Our baby is right there, underneath your fingers".

Lily, not wanting to intrude on their moment, silently tool to the next room, tears of joy quietly working their way down his furry cheeks.

Looking up, Gajeel realised that Lily was no longer in the room. Peering around Levy's back, he spied him just inside the living room, looking in their direction. Crooking a finger, Gajeel beckoned him to come join them. When he entered the room, Gajeel picked him up, and placed him on Levy's lap. Indicating the spot, Lily imitated Gajeel's position of just a few minutes ago, and pressed his ear against Levy's stomach.

At first, the exceed could hear nothing, but when he moved his head slightly, he could hear it faintly - his ears, whilst being better than a humans, still had nothing on Gajeel's sensitive hearing.

Smiling, the exceed floated up to look at both of them.

"A strong heart beat. But with parents such as yourselves, I'd expect nothing less".

After a night spent cuddled together, and a sickness free morning - thanks in most part to Lily, and the toast he brought awoke Levy with - the trio decided to head into the guild hall.

"I have to tell Jet and Droy before we announce it to everyone. They're my friends, and they deserve to know" the look on Levy's face told Gajeel that this subject wasn't up for discussion. "And anyway, didn't you promise Laki the truth?"

Groaning, Gajeel let himself be pulled along into town, wrapping his arm around Levy's shoulders as they approached the guild hall. "Don't be nervous. Everyone will be happy for us".

Levy knew he was right - after the initial shock of their relationship had worn off, everyone was supportive of them, helping him fix up the house before he had asked her to move in, and then helping them move all of her things out of the dormitories. But, it was still huge news she was about to drop on them, she couldn't help but be nervous.

As if sensing her hesitancy, he squeezed her lightly, pointing out the table where Jet and Droy were sitting. "You go get started, I'll get you some breakfast from Mira". Gently pushing her in the direction of her former team mates, he hurried towards the bar.

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself, and walked up to their table. Trying to keep her voice bright, she called out to them "Morning boys!"

Almost instantly unison the waved, smiles spreading across their faces.

"Levy! Are you feeling better? Lily said you were sick" Jet asked as he moved to sit next to Droy, leaving room next to Levy for Gajeel.

It had taken the two men the longest to come to terms with her relationship with the dragon slayer, but now they were fully on board - even friendly with the imposing looking man. They knew now how deeply he cared for their Levy, and as her best friends, all they wanted was her happiness.

"Much better, thanks. Actually, I'm starving!" As if on cue, Gajeel appeared next to her with a steaming plate of food. Nodding in greeting to the men opposite him, he slid in next to the bluenette. "Mira's a bit swamped. Figured we'd share" he offered as he handed her cutlery. "How was the job?" He inquired of the team, filling the silence so Levy could eat before she talked.

"Good, much less trouble than we expected. Probably has something to do with all that torture you put us through!" Droy clutched his shrinking waist as he laughed. "Honestly though, I appreciate it. Job's aren't nearly as difficult now". Gajeel just shrugged off the thanks, and the three men continued to make small talk as Levy ate.

When she picked up a piece of bacon and devoured it, both Jet and Droy stared at her.

"Uhh, Shrimp? You gave it away" he mumbled into her ear, smirking at her puzzled expression, before pointing out the remaining bite of bacon on her fork.

"Oh! Oops" she giggled slightly, putting her cutlery neatly on the table.

"Uhh, Levy?" Jet looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Aren't you vegetarian?"

Droy looked between Gajeel's poker face, and Levy's barely contained smile. "What's going on?"

Levy looked up at Gajeel, who nodded his encouragement. "Guys, promise you won't make a noise?" They both nodded rapidly, heads almost in sync, dying to know exactly what was happening.

Taking a deep breath, Levy looked squarely at them, the smile bursting across her face. "I'm pregnant".

Stunned into silence, the pair only stared at her. Jet, always faster, reached across the table to take her hand.

"Really?" a smile began to bloom on his own face. "That is fantastic news!"

Droy finally caught up, the news sinking in, and tears began to gather in his eyes.

"C'mon. No water works" Gajeel growled out. "No one else here knows"

Hiccupping slightly as he brought himself under control, Droy ran the back of his hand over his eyes. "Sorry guys. I'm just so happy for you!"

Levy grabbed Droy's hand in her free one, squeezing both men at the same time. "I know its tricky, but can you keep this between us? Just for the moment. We want to tell a few people before we announce it". She again got the unison head nodding, laughing as she released their hands.

One at a time, they reached across to shake Gajeel's hand in congratulations.

"Your secrets safe with us" Jet promised with a wink, as the couple stood up from the both, waving their thanks as they moved off find everyone on their list.

Laki was the next one they ran into, in the hallway leading to Makarov's office.

Levy launched herself at the girl, hugging her as she thanked her for her work on the house.

Standing back, eyeing the couple, Laki just raised an eyebrow at them. "Pretty sure even you don't have that many books, Levy. Want to tell my why the sudden need for an extension?"

Levy just smiled, and gently elbowed Gajeel in the ribs. He smiled at the girl standing opposite him - out something she'd never seen before - and shrugged. "We're having a baby"

Squealing, Laki threw her arms around the couple, hugging them tightly. "I knew it! I knew you were lying about the books yesterday! Congratulations guys, that's so exciting!" Releasing them, she stepped back and winked. "I won't tell anyone until you announce it publicly. Squealing again, she threw her hands in the air, and skipped off down the hallway.

Turning to look ay each other, they smiled at each other.

Just Wendy, Natsu, Juvia and the master to go.

Taking a deep breath, Gajeel knocked on the door leading into their masters office.

"Enter!"

Swinging the door open, Gajeel followed Levy into the room, gently shutting the door behind them. Taking Levy's hand, they approached Makarov, who was sitting on the edge of his desk, legs swinging.

"What can I do for you, my children?"

Gajeel, suddenly too terrified to speak, gently nudged Levy.

She turned to their guild master and smiled. "Well, Master, we wanted to warn you. Tonight will probably get a bit wild in here".

The old man just cocked his head, and waved his hand to continue.

Clearing her throat, Levy went on. "Well, this guild loves to party. And today, we're going to give them a reason" She squeezed Gajeel's hand for support. "We wanted to tell you, before we announce it to the entire guild. I'm pregnant. Gajeel and I are having a baby". She sighed, relieved to have gotten it off her chest.

"Well, its about time!" Makarov stood on the desk, and reached his arms out to pull Levy into a hug. Releasing her, he extended an army to clap Gajeel on the shoulder. "Well done, son. Now, I don't want either of you going out on jobs any longer. Levy, you can continue with any translations that come in. Gajeel, no leaving Magnolia. There's plenty to do here in town. Take it from an old fool, you don't want to miss any of this. Now, out! I'm sure there's lots of people you want to tell! And send Mira in - we're going to need extra everything if we're having a party!"

With that, the couple found themselves dismissed, and somehow outside the office. Shrugging, Levy wove her fingers into Gajeel's and pulled him along.

As they re-entered the main hall, Gajeel called to Mira "Makarov wants you!"

Looking around, he laid eyes on a head of curly blue hair. Pointing, he led Levy off to follow the rain woman.

Coming up behind her, Levy called out so as not to startle the woman.

"Levy! Gajeel! Juvia is happy to see you! Juvia was sad to hear that Levy was sick".

Chuckling at the odd inflections Juvia always spoke with, Gajeel spoke quietly. "A bit of morning sickness is to be expected, really". His smile broadening as he watched her decipher the meaning of his words.

Understanding bloomed in Juvia's eyes, and she hugged both Gajeel and Levy in turn. "Juvia is very happy for you both! That is wonderful! Juvia hopes that you're feeling well, Levy".

Levy nodded, holding her fellow bluenettes hands. "I am, thank you Juvia. We're going to announce it to everyone later, but Gajeel wanted to tell you first".

Stunned eyes looked at the man, watering with unshed tears. "Juvia is honoured. Juvia is happy to have such wonderful friends!" Spying Gray by the jobs board, she quickly dried her eyes. "Juvia will make sure everyone is here to celebrate later. But Juvia won't say anything about the baby!" And she ran off to distract an eager Gray from leaving on a job just yet.

Looking around, Levy saw the last few people walk into the hall. Tugging on Gajeel's hand, she pulled him towards their table. "Wendy and Natsu just got here".

Making their way across the room, they watched Natsu get up and walk outside. _Probably waiting for Lucy_ Levy thought - her friend wasn't a fan of getting up before noon.

Wendy looked up as she heard them approach her table. "Hi guys!"

"Hey kid. Me and Shrimp want to talk to you about something" Gajeel slid into the booth, pulling Levy down next to him.

"Oh. I already know. Congratulations!" Wendy smiled sweetly at them.

"What? How did you know?" this was twice now someone had pulled this on Gajeel - he was starting to think he was getting old.

"Oh. I've been learning heaps of things with Porlyusica. And I've been able to hear the heart beat for almost 2 weeks." She looked at the shocked faces opposite. "I figured you were waiting to tell everyone".

"Wendy, I only found out a few days ago. But thank you for not telling anyone, we really appreciate it". Levy took the young girls hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Now just one left. Why'd flame brains go outside for?" Gajeel stared at the open front doors.

"Oh, umm, something about it smelt funny in here. I don't know, he's a bit weird today"

Gajeel just snorted, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "I'll talk to you later kid".


	5. Chapter 5

Just outside the front doors, they found Natsu lounging against the wall.

"Oi! Fire crotch!" Gajeel called to get his attention, jerking a thumb towards the training field.

Natsu shrugged in acknowledgement, sauntering over to the open patch of grass. Levy and Gajeel trailed behind, hands loosely joined.

When they reached the field, Natsu turned to face them, nose screwed up as the breeze carried their scent to him.

"Gross, bolt brain. Turn off the hormones"

"Natsu! Turn your nose off and listen!"

The pinkette stopped - Gajeel must be serious to call him by name. Sighing, he tried to do as asked. Exhaling, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on what his ears were telling him.

He could hear his own heartbeat, loud in his head. Gajeel's, loud and strong. Levy's, not quite as steady - it was beating a more excited rhythm. And...

His eyes flew open. In two strides, he'd closed the distance between them, and was sniffing the air around Levy.

Gajeel fought down the instinct to growl at the other man, to throw him far away from his mate, and instead took a deep breath to calm himself, watching as the younger slayer figured it out for himself.

"Levy, why do you have two heart beats?" Natsu looked so confused that Gajeel had to cough to cover his snort of laughter.

Taking pity on the poor boy, Levy grabbed his hand and held it over her stomach. "Because, Natsu, the second heart beat is my baby's".

Finally understanding what they were trying to tell him, Natsu grinned, before lightly punching Gajeel's arm. "Guess that's how you know about our magic!" He teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Gajeel sighed, not wanting to waste time explaining everything to him. "Just wanted to tell you before we announce it in there. You can ask bunny girl if you want to know anything". He went to turn away, but was stopped by Natsu's hand on his arm.

"Is this what you want?"

Both Levy and Gajeel answered him with huge smiles.

Natsu wrapped an arm around each of them. "Then I'm happy for you!" Letting them go, he smirked. "Can't wait to be the favourite uncle!" and with a whoop, he was off running towards the guild hall, to find a certain blonde and ask her for all the details.

Shaking their heads, Gajeel and Levy made their way back into the guild hall.

It was lunchtime, and the hall was packed, full of its usual chaos and laughter. Gajeel led Levy to the bar, settling her on a stool. "I'll be back in a second" he kissed the top of her head, and left to find Mira.

Levy jumped when someone dropped into the seat beside her, smiling when she saw it was Bisca.

The green haired mage took one look at her and smiled. Keeping her voice soft, she asked "how long?"

Levy startled, shocked that word had gotten around so quickly. "10 weeks. How did you?"

Chuckling softly, Bisca put her hand on her shoulder. "You look exactly like I did when I found out about Asuka. If you need anything, come find me" and with a small squeeze on her shoulder, Bisca left just as Gajeel returned.

"Ready, Shrimp?"

"Mmm. I'm hungry though"

"Soon. As soon as we're done. C'mon, up to the stage" He pulled the tiny bluenette behind him, up the stairs to stand beside the master on the stage.

"Alright, you brats. Quiet!" the master's booming voice rang out, making everyone stop and listen. "Tonight, we party. Because in 6 months time, fairy tail will have a brand new member!" he gestured to Levy and Gajeel, lit by a spotlight, who were grinning like mad as they rested their hands on her stomach.

"Three cheers for Levy and Gajeel! Drinks for everyone!" and he nimbly jumped off towards the bar, as everyone present started yelling their congratulations and cheering for the soon to be parents.

Guiding Levy off the stage, Gajeel steered course for an unoccupied table, sitting down with an arm protectively around Levy's shoulders, huge grin on his face.

Almost immediately, they were swarmed by members wishing to congratulate them.

Cana came with drinks for everyone - including, to everyone's surprise, iced tea for

Levy. "What? I'm not an idiot - even I know pregnant people can't drink" she said, before reaching over in true Cana fashion to squeeze Levy's beasts. "Wonder if these will finally grow?" She laughed, before kissing them both on the cheek, heading off to find a drinking partner that could keep up.

Mira came with a plate of sandwiches, staying to chat for a few minutes and offering her help, before she headed back behind the bar to keep an eye on things.

Erza stopped by to lecture them about being irresponsible, but changed her tune when Levy explained the situation. She was even sniffling as she congratulated them, before she went to break up yet another fight between Gray and Natsu.

Lucy found her way through the crowd, coming to sit with the couple and offer support, running to fetch them drinks or Levy snacks whenever required.

Surprising everyone, Laxus also joined the table, engaging in conversation with everyone, and even kissing Levy's cheek when he offered his well wishes.

By the time the sun had set, Levy and Gajeel were sure they'd spoken to every guild member at least twice, and they were exhausted. Mira brought them a basket of food - "for tonight", she'd explained - and then Lucy and Laxus had helped the tired couple sneak out a side door whilst everyone else was getting into the spirit of things.

"Gajeel?"

"Yes, Shrimp?"

"Today was good. But I'm tired. Can we go home?"

Chuckling softly, Gajeel bent to pull the bluenette into his arms, carrying her cradled against his chest. "You bet, Lev".

Lily joined them then, having snuck away from the two other exceeds, and changing into his battle form, took the basket from Gajeel. "How much food did Mira pack? This thing is heavy!"

Shrugging, Gajeel pulled Levy closer against him, his warmth driving away some of the evening chill. "At least we won't have to cook". Looking down at the sleepy woman in his arms, Gajeel smiled, and the three of them set of off on the short trip home.


	6. Chapter 6

Entering the cottage, Gajeel shivered as he realised that, without the fire going to warm the house, it was getting very cold at night.

Lily placed the basket of food on the table, and moved to start the fire going.

 _This would be the only good time to have Natsu around_ , Gajeel thought wistfully, arms tensing at Levy stirred from her nap.

"Hey Shrimp. Sorry, we'll have the heater going soon".

She yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "That's okay. I want to take a bath, anyway".

Gajeel looked over at Lily, who waved a hand in dismissal, not even turning around from his spot. Smiling, Gajeel strode to the bedroom, dropping Levy into the pile of covers. "Stay there, in the warm. I'll get the bath running" he smiled at her small nod, flicking on the bathroom light and, moved to get the bath filling. He grabbed candles from the cupboard - unscented, because he wasn't sure if any of them would cause Levy's nausea to return - lighting them along the counter. He grabbed the large towels off the rack and placed them within easy reach of the tub.

Checking the temperature - just too hot for him, perfect for Levy - he turned the taps off, and went to collect his girlfriend.

He laughed when he saw just her face sticking out from the covers. "C'mon Shrimp, all ready for you". Gently, he untangled the covers from around her, offering his hands to help her stand.

Entering the bathroom, she sighed appreciatively at the effort he'd gone to.

The overhead light was off, the candles now the only light soure, bathing the room in a warm, golden glow. The towels were folded neatly within easy reach, and Gajeel was currently helping her out of her dress.

When her clothes were in a puddle on the floor, she swept her hair up, allowing Gajeel to secure it with a clip. Without warning, he bent, sweeping her legs into his arm, his other hand catching her back, and gently placed her into the bath.

Levy sighed as the water warmed her muscles, tension falling away. She looked up at a still clothed Gajeel, and crooked her index finger, beckoning him to join her. "Please? I'll get lonely without you".

Groaning, he quickly stripped bare, twisting his hair on top of his head as he climbed in beside her, hissing as the slightly too hot water hit his skin.

As soon as he was settled in the tub, Levy moved to straddle his legs, bringing her lips up to meet his. He sighed, and she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth, moving it against his. When the need for air became unavoidable, she reluctantly wrenched her lips away from his, kissing along his jaw, and down his neck.

His hands, previously resting on her hips, came up to toy with the loose tendrils of hair on her neck. "Levy" he groaned as she rocked her core against him, his member twitching in response. "We shouldn't".

Levy pulled back to stare at him, a confused look on her face. When his hand gently brushed the imperceptible swell of her stomach, she giggled.

"Gajeel, you can't hurt the baby! Unless you just don't want me?" She trailed off, biting her bottom lip shyly.

Groaning, he reached up around her shoulders, crushing her against his chest and claiming her lips hungrily. When they broke apart for air, his voice was deep, thick with lust. "I will always want you".

Happily, Levy raised up on her knees, reaching down to position him at her entrance. Looking him in the eyes, she lowered herself onto him, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside of her. The moan she made then was sexy enough that Gajeel swore his knees would have buckled had he been standing. His hands found their way to her hips, gripping them tightly as he helped her maintain a rhythm atop him.

When Levy's rhythm faltered for a moment, he took the opportunity to bring his legs up underneath her, angling her chest against his, and sliding in deeper. Groaning, he felt her walls begin to flutter around him, before gripping him so tightly it was near impossible to move.

Levy threw her head back, and damn near screamed. "Gajeel!"

The sound of his name on her lips was the last straw, and he thrust shallowly twice more, before arching deep inside of her as he found his own release.

Panting, he carefully lifted Levy off his lap, wincing as his softening member slipped out of her, and gently settled her against his side.

"Mmm. You should bathe with me more often" she giggled softly against his side.

"Come on Shrimp. Fire'll be warm now, and Mira packed us food". He pulled the plug, then helped Levy to stand on shaking legs. Grabbing the towels, he quickly wrapped one around his waist, before swaddling her in the other, lifting her to stand on the mat in front of the counter. "Dry off, I'll get you something to wear". Shaking his head at her relaxed face, he pulled the clip from her hair, and strode into the bedroom, returning a few minutes later to find her wrapped in the towel, idly drying the ends of her hair. Passing her the clothes, he unwound his own hair, stopping to watch as she dressed.

"What?" Levy crossed her arms over her naked chest, trying to look cross at his staring.

"Nothing" he wrapped his strong arms around her. "Just thinking. You're so tiny, can't imagine how you'll look all big and pregnant". He laughed at her indignant expression, leaning down to kiss the worry lines off her face. "Bet you'll be even sexier than you are now". She seemed to relax in his arms at that, and after a small squeeze, he let her go so they could continue to dress.

Later, they sat by the fire, Lily curled against Levy's legs, as Gajeel stared at the books in front of him.

"Why do I gotta read them?"

"Because I already did. And you should know all this stuff too!" Levy just smiled at him, turning back to flick through the text she was finishing the translation on.

Huffing to show his displeasure, Gajeel picked up the first book on the pile and started to read.

About a month later, Levy was curled up in the arm chair after dinner, enjoying the newest chapter of Lucy's novel. She had practically purred as Gajeel stoked the fire, waves of heat chasing away the winter chill. She gasped suddenly, hands flying to her stomach, as both Lily and Gajeel rushed over.

"Levy? What's wrong?" Lily's deep voice was tinged with barely concealed worry.

Levy just shook her head, smiling brightly at her two boys. "I can feel the baby moving!"

Gajeel sunk to his knees beside her chair, placing his hand on top of Levy's. "Hey little one, what are you doing in there?" he cooed quietly, eyes focused on their hands.

"Oh! I think it likes your voice" she looked at him, removing her hand and beckoning Lily to join them. Softly, he placed his small paw next to Gajeel's hand.

"Hello, baby". He leant in to nuzzle against Levy's shirt, purring slightly.

"Lily! I think you're the favourite. So much wriggling!"

Gajeel pouted at that, poking Levy's waist softly. "Hey! I'm your father! You're s'posed to like me better!" The trio just laughed then, Levy's hand going back to caress her stomach.

After that, Gajeel spent a lot of time talking directly to Levy's stomach. He felt odd at first, until Lily pointed out that you were meant to do it, and any child of his probably had inherited his hearing.

Soon enough, Levy figured out that Gajeel's singing seemed to soothe their child, the fluttering feelings gradually stopped as he sang.

As they lay in bed one night, tired and finally sated after three rounds of gentle, affectionate sex, Levy reclined against Gajeel's chest as he sang them to sleep. Suddenly, she sat upright.

"Lev? What's up?"

Grabbing his hand, she pressed it tightly against her gently curved stomach. "Keep talking" she urged him.

So he did, he talked about their day, and as he talked about the job he was doing, he felt something bump underneath his hand.

"Levy?"

Giggling, she looked at him. "Little monsters been doing that for a week! They're finally strong enough for you to feel"

He gazed down at her, eyes glistening, his mouth ajar in shock, stretching into a grin as he felt it again, stronger than before. Pulling away from her slightly, he leant Levy back against the pillows, sliding down to kiss her belly. "Hello to you too, kid". Levy giggled again as their baby kicked towards the sound. Replacing his lips with his fingers, he gently brushed against the soft skin. "You behave, don't keep your mumma awake tonight". Sitting back up, he gently grabbing Levy's face, crushing his lips against hers, pouring all his love and joy into the kiss. "I love you, Lev."

"I love you back, you big idiot. Now, keep singing so this thing goes back to sleep!"

Her belly was finally starting to take on a more rounded shape. The first few months she had barely looked pregnant, only herself Gajeel noticing the tiny swell of her lower abdomen. Then one day, in the middle of winter, Gajeel left home in the still dark of early morning for a few hours work.

Walking briskly into town, the cold air causing his eyes to water, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Levy was finally on the home stretch of her pregnancy, only a few months to go, and the whole process seemed to be agreeing with her. He spent most of his time worrying about her, and their baby, but Levy was glowing, her hair thick and glossy. He was especially enjoying the way her changing hormones had her wanting him. Their love life had always been incredibly active, but now she was pulling him to bed at every opportunity.

Stopping at the bank, Gajeel sniffed the air, locating the hideout. He silently entered the empty house next door, and made his way to the second floor.

Laxus nodded as Gajeel entered the room, before turning back to the window. "All quiet so far".

Grunting his thanks for the update, Gajeel dropped his bag, pulling out his supplies for the day, so they would be in easy reach from his position at the window. "Cheers. You can head out now".

Standing and stretching his back, Laxus nodded as they switched positions. "Thanks. Freed will be here at 1" He sighed as he felt his back pop back into place. "How's Levy?"

"Good. Not too long left now"

Laxus just nodded as he collected his things, pulling his coat tight around him. Looking at the iron dragon slayers tense face, he waved over his shoulder as he left the room. "For what it's worth, I think you'll be just fine".

Gajeel stared at the empty doorway, shocked that Laxus had been able to read his face so well. He muttered a quick "thanks, man" before turning back to the window to start his watch.

It was a simple mission, made even easier by the master's insistence that they split it into 8 hour shifts. All they had to do was keep an eye on the bank until the cash transport showed up to take a clients jewel collection to another branch. Gajeel's biggest problem was keeping himself away until Fried showed up later. Sighing, he turned the heater down slightly - why did everyone need it so hot - and reached for the book he'd thrown in with his gear last night.

He'd managed to finish all their baby books, and was on the last one now. While he'd found the other ones interesting, even a bit scary with all the information, this one was proving to be his favourite.

Opening it up at his bookmarked place, he continued flicking through the lists of names, occasionally making a note in his journal to share with Levy later that day.

The day passed uneventfully, his heightened senses letting him know when Freed arrived.

He stood, stretching his stiff limbs, as the green haired wizard glided into the room. "Freed" he nodded at the smaller man.

"Gajeel. How was it?"

Shrugging, Gajeel began to gather his things. "Quiet. Transport will be here in the next couple of hours, so I think you'll be right"

Freed nodded, passing Gajeel the names book. "I imagine so". Inclining his head to indicate the book Gajeel held, he asked "How goes it?"

"Slowly. So far, we can't agree on anything. And not knowing what we're having doesn't help"

Freed looked sympathetic to his plight. "I'm sure you will agree on one soon. You can't argue forever. The little one will be here with the spring".

Gajeel smirked at the man's odd way of speaking, pulling his coat on. "Transport just crossed into Magnolia. You should be done by 3". Waving his farewell, Gajeel left the house.

He stopped briefly on the way out of town, at Levy's favoured bakery for her favourite custard tarts, before rushing home.

Entering the warm cottage, he shook the light dusting of snow from his hair, hanging his jacket on one of the hooks next to the door, taking his boots off to sit neatly underneath. Looking around the kitchen, he spied Levy with her back to him, making tea.

She was wearing one of his old shirts, the soft cotton hanging low around her creamy thighs, concealing the shorts he knew were underneath.

Quietly, he snuck up behind her, holding out the bag of tarts to dangle in front of her face. "I'm back" he called, his voice husky from the cold air and lack of use.

She smiled, turning to wrap her arms around him. Before she could embrace him hower,he stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Uhh, Lev?" his eyes were focused on her now swollen belly, the fabric of his shirt pulled tight across the newly visible bump.

Giggling, she grabbed his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. "I woke up after you left, because someone wouldn't sit still" she brushed her hand against her belly for emphasis "and apparently it just popped out over night! Wendy stopped by this morning - she said it happens sometimes if baby hasn't changed position until now" she brought his hand down to rest on the front of the bump, and Gajeel felt a strong kick against his fingers, as if the baby was trying to demonstrate it's new position for itself.

Where before it had been lying across Levy's stomach, kicking at her side, it was now curled around towards the front, kicking straight out underneath her slightly protruding navel.

Dropping the tarts carefully onto the bench behind her, Gajeel knelt in front of Levy, lifting his shirt to expose her pale skin. He pressed a kiss against her swollen stomach, chuckling quietly as he felt a kick against his cheek. "I hope you've been behaving for your mumma this morning, little one." He stood, handing Levy her mug of steaming tea, one large hand taking the bag of pastries as he wound his other arm around her shoulders and guided her to the couch.

Sitting down, he pulled her to curl against him as Lily entered the room in his larger form, dropping a bundle of logs into the basket next to the hearth. When he saw Gajeel, he returned to his small form with a small pop, jumping up nimbly to sit on the mans lap.

"How was the job?"

"Boring. Freed should be just about wrapping it up now"

"I'm glad it was uneventful, for once". Lily moved to curl up on Levy's outstretched legs, head rubbing gently against her bump as he purred, settling down to sleep.

Gajeel and Levy spoke quietly, sharing tea and the pastries, talking about his job, and the interactions he'd had with both Laxus and Freed. He enquired about her translations, and they made plans to head to the guild to turn them in when the snow stopped.

Gajeel was about to bring up topic of names, when he heard Levy yawn loudly beside him. Standing, he grabbed a pillow from the arm chair, settling her against it, before taking the blanket from the back of the couch, draping it carefully over her and Lily. "You, nap. I'll be in the nursery, yell if you need something".

She smiled sleepily as she nuzzled down into the warmth, reaching out to squeeze his hand before she dozed off.

Gajeel knew it was normal for her to be getting tired easily, but he couldn't help but worry after his conversation with Wendy the other week. He'd been worried - Levy was sleeping more, her back and hips already beginning to ache, and she'd taken to eating five or six times a day.

Wendy had reassured him that all of that was normal, and to relax. But her face was too open, unable to hide her concern.

"What is it, short stuff? You keep chewing that lip, you'll make it bleed"

"Um, well, it's just... How's Levy's magic?"

"Dunno, she isn't using it at all. Said something about it making her tired"

"Oh. Well, that's probably okay then"

"Probably? What do you mean by probably?"

"Well, its just that this has never happened before - a dragon slayer fathering a child. No one really knows what to expect. Porlyusica is worried about what it'll do to Levy's body" Noticing the sheer panic on his face, she put her hands up to try to soothe him. "But she'll be fine! Levy's really strong! Just make sure she doesn't use her magic and I'm sure everything will be okay!"

Gajeel had forced a smile onto his face, not wanting the young girl to see just how worried he was, but Wendy saw straight through it, grabbing his large hands in her tiny ones.

"Don't worry - I'll make sure everything works out! I've been studying lots with Porlyusica, so that I can help Levy when the time comes." her voice grew determined. "I won't let anything happen to either of them!"

Shaking off the memory, he smiled at the young girls determination, and walked into the room that was soon to be full of baby. His baby.

His smile broadening, he set about assembling the remaining furniture, putting together the dresser and change table that matched the cot that Lily had so carefully chosen.

With the furniture assembled, he moved to put the books that Levy had picked out onto the bookcase. _I wonder what Natsu would say if he could see me now?_ Chuckling at himself, he set about organising the books in some sort of order, knowing that Levy would want to redo it at least three times. That done, he picked up the bags of already washed baby clothes - they'd been gifted so much from their friends that Gajeel was certain they wouldn't have to buy clothes for nearly a year - and quietly set about folding them.

Taking a deep breath, he held up the first piece of clothing. It was a short sleeved onesie, and it made his breath catch.


	7. Chapter 7

It was so impossibly tiny in his large, scarred hands.

He stroked the soft cotton with his fingers, and for all his dragon instincts of "mine, nest, protect", Gajeel suddenly felt intensely human, and incredibly unprepared. A strangled cry fought it's way from somewhere deep in his chest, tears pricking hotly at his eyes. One stray tear worked its way down his cheek, and then Gajeel couldn't hold it in any longer, sobbing quietly as he buried his face in his hands.

He felt a soft touch on his knee, and blinking rapidly he found himself face to face with Lily.

"Gajeel?" the exceed had transformed into his battle form at the sound of Gajeel's cry, trying to keep his voice soft. "What is it?" Concern was etched on his features.

Gajeel swallowed heavily, trying to blink away the tears. With trembling hands, he picked up the suit and passed it to Lily. "I can't do this" He cringed at the sound of his voice, shaky with emotion. "Look how tiny it is".

Lily moved to sit next to him, fingers still clutching the onesie. "Yes, you can." Offering a reassuring smile, he continued. "You've been doing it. I'm serious, Gajeel. You're looking after Levy, you took Wendy under your wing, hell - you even helped Natsu!" he stopped at the snort from next to him, glad to see Gajeel's crying had stopped, even if his breath was still shaky, hands still trembling. He passed the suit back to the man. "You love Levy. And you already love this baby. Worrying just means you care. And for now, that's all you need to do. The rest will come naturally".

Reaching out an arm, Gajeel clasped Lily's shoulder. "Thanks, man. Keep reminding me of that, yeah?" Lily nodded in agreement, and the two of them set about folding the miniature clothing.

"You know, these clothes are incredibly small" Lily joked, holding up the smallest pair of socks either of them had ever seen.

Levy's voice rang out from the doorway "well, they don't come out full sized" waving a hand to indicate her point. "Just as well, or no one would ever have children!" Laughing softly, she entered the room, eyes taking in everything they'd accomplished while she slept. Smiling warmly to show her appreciation, she strode to the change table, busying herself with setting things how she wanted. That done, she settled into her rocking chair, content to watch her boys struggle with the folding, as the gentle rocking helped soothe the baby into a more comfortable position.

"Levy? Everything okay?"

"Mmm, this terror just won't sit still." she rubbed her hand over the spot where she'd just felt an especially hard kick.

Standing, Lily excused himself to go start their dinner, nodding at the dragon slayer on the floor as he left.

Gajeel crawled over the Levy's chair, smoothing both his hands over Levy's bump, smiling as he got a kick in response. "Come now little one, we talked about this. You gotta be nice to your ma!"

Levy sighed as the kicking settled down, slowing into gentle rolling movements.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" his hands rubbing small circles over the soft cotton shirt.

"Gajeel? Is everything alright?" Levy asked as she wound her small fingers through his thick hair, gently scratching at his scalp.

He practically purred at her ministrations. "Mmm, just had a moment. Thanks for wording Lily up" he pressed a kiss against her hip. "I'm better now"

"Good. You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know. And I will from now on." He turned to smile up a her. "But right now, I think we should talk names. I know that the little one isn't fond of monster or terror", smirking as he felt a particularly forceful kick in response to the names.

Wincing, Levy nodded. "I guess not. Did you think of something today?" She smiled at him.

Gajeel returned her smile brightly. "Boy names first?"

"Uhh, well..." she looked away shyly.

Reaching up, Gajeel gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Well what?"

Huffing, her cheeks started to turn pink. "Well, Wendy was here this morning, and you know she knows the gender, and I promise I didn't ask her, and she didn't exactly say, but she kept referring to the baby as a her and I just have this feeling and I'm just really sorry Gajeel!"

"Levy! Breathe! I'm not mad. I noticed Wendy always talks about the baby in terms of her and she. I don't even think she knows she's doing it half the time. Besides, I sort of knew too"

"You WHAT?"

Wincing at her tone, Gajeel sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "You said you didn't want to know!"

"Well, not really. But I didn't think everyone else around me would know before I did!"

"I'm sorry, Shrimp. I didn't think of it like that" he rubbed her bump soothingly.

Huffing, she glared at him for a second longer, before slumping back in the chair. "Alright mister - start talking"

Sighing in relief, Gajeel's hand continued to rub gently against her belly, smiling slightly every time he felt a nudge. "Well, honestly, your scent is wrong for a boy. I don't know how Wendy knows - that girls crazy smart about some things - but that's how I know. The little one just smells like a girl".

"Guess it's a good thing I didn't bother with boy names, then?"

Gajeel just smiled at her, happy that she wasn't mad. Honestly, these mood swings were only new, and they were already exhausting.

They were interrupted then by Lily's call for dinner.

Later that night, Levy curled up on the armchair, Lily purring next to her, as she flicked through Gajeel's list of names.

"Gajeel?"

He looked up from his seat, hands stilling against the guitar he'd been quietly strumming. "Yeah?"

"Some of these are on my list too"

"We should pick from those then." Learning the guitar against his chair, he came to sit on the coffee table in front of her, taking the list from her and flicking to a new page. "Which ones?"

"Sora, Eleri, Zhaleh, Haruna, Aerona, Takara, Sayuri, Ren, Kyomi, Harumi, Amaya, and Emiko"

Gajeel made a note of each of them. "Uhh, Lev? This would be easier if I knew whose name she'd be taking?"

Levy snorted at him, followed by a burst of laughter. "Yours, you dummy!"

Gajeel just stared blankly at her.

Levy reached out and took his hand in hers, softly squeezing the large fingers. "Of course she'll be a Redfox." She hummed contentedly as she felt a gentle kick. "Well, she certainly likes it. Besides, could you imagine teaching her how to spell McGarden-Redfox?"

Gajeel leant across to kiss her gently. "How did I get so lucky?" he whispered against her lips.

Dropping the notebook onto the table, he gently scooped Levy into his arms, ignoring her protests, and carried her into their bedroom.

Carefully laying her down against the pillows, he kissed her deeply, delighting in the shivers that ran down her body.

Pulling back, he looked down at her.

Her blue curls were spread above her head, already tangling. Her cheeks were flushed, lips parted and swollen. His shirt had pulled up slightly, exposing the underside of her bump. Her shorts were tiny - Gajeel was pretty sure they were actually just underwear - exposing her pale, toned legs.

All in all, she was radiant, and Gajeel suddenly felt the primal urge to claim her for himself.

Levy sat up slightly, tugging the shirt off over her head, leaving her exposed beneath him. She saw his eyes darken as they raked down her form, taking in her newly developed breasts, with their darkening tips, stopping at her swollen belly.

His hands made their way to her hips, fingers catching in the waist of her shorts, and she lifted her hips so he could pull them away from her body.

Suddenly aware of her nakedness next to his clothed form, Levy started to curl in on herself. One of his large hands came up to cup her cheek, and she nuzzled against its warmth.

"Don't" his voice was thick with lust. "Don't hide. You're incredible."

She smiled at him, tugging gently on the hem of his shirt.

Gajeel stood, quickly stripping out of his clothes. Naked, he crawled atop her, resting his arms either side of her head, hips tilted slightly to avoid her belly.

"Gajeel? I don't think this is going to work any more" she sighed in annoyance.

Chuckling, he hooked his legs around hers and carefully rolled them, so that she was resting above him. Sliding up the bed, he got himself into a sitting position against the pillows, pulling her to sit astride his hips. "Better?" he growled into her ear.

Levy felt herself shudder at the sound of his voice, her core becoming impossibly wet. Raising herself slightly, she reached between them to guide him into her as she dropped onto him. When he was fully sheathed inside her, she leant over to gently nibble on his earlobe.

"Much better" she breathed against him as she started to roll her hips, gasping as she felt him move inside her.

"Jesus, Lev. You're so fucking wet!" he gasped against her shoulder, as his hips started to move against her.

Levy moaned, her hands tangling in his hair as her walls started to flutter around him.

"Oh, god. Don't stop" she whimpered as he thrust up into her.

In practically no time at all, she was clamped around him, head thrown back in bliss as she rode out her orgasm against him. Gajeel rocking gently into her throughout, trying to prolong her pleasure.

When she smiled at him, eyes still hazy, he thrust his hips sharply into her, delighting in the small squeal of pleasure she let out.

Damn, did he want to hear that noise again.

He repeated his actions, and was rewarded with a moan. He thrust again, harder, and Levy let out a breathy squeal. Gajeel settled his hands onto her hips, and set a blistering pace. He could feel his release rising inside him, but he was determined to get Levy there at the same time.

Snaking one hand down to where they were joined, he brushed his fingers softly against the small bundle nerves, smiling as he felt Levy jolt against him. Turning his head, he bit down - hard - on her shoulder. He felt her whole body tense in his arms, her walls clamping tightly around him, milking his release.

He roared against her then, vaguely aware that she was screaming in bliss.

With one last flick of his fingers, her sensitive body jumping at the touch, he helped her off his lap, laying her down on one of the pillows.

She hummed happily as he kissed her, before he leant over to grab the soft towel next to the bed, gently cleaning them both off.

Tossing the towel towards the laundry hamper, he pulled a sleepy Levy into his arms, curling around her protectively, one of his hands resting against her bump.

He kissed her neck, pulling the covers around them, before he nuzzled down, letting sleep claim him.


	8. Chapter 8

Gajeel woke with a start.

Sitting up, he quickly realised that it was still dark, and that Levy's spot was cold. Groaning, he swung his legs out into the surprisingly warm air, reaching for the pair of pajama pants on the chair. Sniffing the air, he smiled, walking into the lounge.

Levy was sat on the chair, steaming mug of tea in front of her, and the fire crackling warmly behind her. She was wearing another one of his shirts - Gajeel suddenly realised that none of hers probably fitted now - one pale leg curled up underneath her, as her fingers quietly plucked at the small guitar sitting on her knees.

Leaning against the door frame, Gajeel smiled to himself as he heard her clear voice, softly singing the last strains of the song. He remembered the day he'd learnt she possessed this particular skill.

 _It was the day after they'd moved all her things in. As Levy had been unpacking, Gajeel had sat in the chair, picking up his guitar and starting to play one of the old country songs he knew she was fond of, his eyes clothing in concentration._ _He'd been shocked to hear a second guitar start. When he opened his eyes, he saw Levy sitting next to him, resting her own 3/4 size on he knee as she strummed the melody. They'd played in silence for a few minutes, Gajeel singing through the verse. When he got to chorus, he nearly choked as he heard her harmonising. A quick glance over at her showed her looking down at her guitar, oblivious to his staring. As the song wound up, she set her guitar down, moving to continue unpacking._ _"Levy?" he'd called to her. "Where'd you learn to play?"_ _Looking up from her spot on the floor, she'd smiled at him. "Daddy was a muso. He taught me before he died"._ _"I had no idea you could sing like that"_ _She'd laughed at him then. "No one knows. I usually only sing when I'm alone"._ _He'd gone to sit with her then, helping her to unpack. "Well, you're incredible"._

Coughing slightly so as not to frighten her, he walked over and picked up his guitar from where he'd left it the night before. He smiled at her as he sat down.

"Sorry if I woke you. Someone" she poked her growing belly for emphasis "wouldn't let me sleep any longer. Figured this might soothe her a bit".

Gajeel nodded his assent, launching into a new song.

It took her a few chords, but her smile lit up her face when she realised what song he'd started, her fingers catching the strings as he started to sing

"I run from hate. I run from prejudice, I run from pessimists, but I run too late".

His voice was deep, rough from sleep. Levy still thought it was amazing. She took over, her own voice high and clear in comparison.

"I run my life, or is it running me? Run from my past, I run too fast, or too slow it seems"

Gajeel's voice joined hers then, giving her something to harmonise to.

"When lies become the truth, that's when I run to you"

Their strumming got louder, Gajeel speeding up as they started the chorus.

"This world keeps spinning faster, to a new disaster, so I run to you. I run to you, baby. When it all starts coming undone, baby you're the only one I run to. I run to you"

They went on, back and forth between them, the song trailing off with the last few chords.

A gentle clapping made them both jump as Lily floated into the room.

"Early mornings aren't so bad when they sound like that" he landed gently on the arm of Gajeel's chair.

Laughing, Levy carefully set her guitar down, picking up her tea and walking to the kitchen, scratching Lily's ear on the way past.

"Who wants breakfast?"

Smiling, Gajeel and Lily followed her into the kitchen.

Gajeel gently grasped her shoulders, steering her into a chair at the table, ignoring her pout as he set about assembling their morning meal and Lily replaced her tea with a fresh mug.

Sniffling the air, Gajeel growled softly and pulled extra ingredients from the fridge as a knock sounded at the door.

Shooting them both a look as she stood up, Levy called a quick "coming!" and carefully went to answer the door. Standing on her front porch, looking slightly sheepish, we're Jet and Droy.

"Jet! Droy!" She grinned, pulling them both in for a hug. "What are you guys doing here?" She released them, pulling them into the house by their hands.

"Uhh, hey Levy. Morning, Gajeel" Jet called a greeting to the larger man at the stove, moving over to help him.

Droy stood, looking awkward, until Lily pushed him gently into a chair at the table, his eyes going wide at Levy's new shape.

"Uhh, Levy?" he asked questioningly. "What's going on with that?" he waved a hand towards her newly expanded belly.

"Oh! Yeah, I haven't seen you in a while" She giggled, moving to sit next to him as Gajeel and Jet brought steaming plates of food over.

Gajeel piled up a plate, setting it in front of the bluenette, fixing her a look that clearly said eat, as he turned to his girlfriends former team mates. "You two want to tell me why you're at my breakfast table?" waving a fork in their direction, indicating that they should dig in and start talking.

Around a mouthful of coffee, Jet started to talk. "We took a job. Across the country. And we have no idea how long we'll be gone"

Droy put his cutlery on his plate, and looked between the couple. "We wanted to come tell you, before we left this afternoon, that we probably won't be here when the baby comes" He looked slightly crestfallen as he delivered the news.

Gajeel saw Levy's face fall slightly, and decided to step in. "No problem. You'll just babysit when you get back. What's the job?"

Jet launched into a brief description of the job, but was stopped when Levy gasped loudly.

Gajeel was at her side in an instant, concern etched on his face. "Levy? What is it? What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. "I'm okay. We're okay. Just moving around"

Gajeel looked unsure, but moved back to his seat.

Jet and Droy watched the whole interaction silently, reassured that their Levy was with the right person. Looking at each other, nodded, Droy reaching for the small box at his feet.

"Levy?" Jet started quietly. "We wanted to give you something before we left"

Droy carefully placed the box in front of her, nodding at Gajeel as he moved to stand behind her.

"This is from your mum. She sent it to Master, before..." He trailed off softly, looking up at her sparkling eyes. "She said we'd know when to give it to you. Seems like you might need it soon".

"You guys" small tears were rolling down her cheeks, but there was a soft smile upon her lips. "Thank you" She reached out to squeeze their hands. Gajeel actually smiled down at them, face softening at the gesture.

He squeezed Levy's shoulders gently. "Levy? Honey? You okay?"

She turned around, eyes still glistening with tears, but her smile was bright, spreading wider by the second. "Yeah, I'm okay" she turned back to look at the men in front of her.

They were her friends, her best friends - more family now than anything else, always there for her since she came to Magnolia. Taking a deep breath, she blinked the tears away, and positively grinned at them.

"Well, seeing as you won't get to ruin the surprise" she trailed off teasingly, pulling them both to stand beside her "you better say hello to your niece before you leave". She placed their hands on the side of her belly, and watched their faces light up as her baby - her daughter - nudged gently against their fingers.

"Levy! That's amazing!" Droy was enraptured, feeling a flurry of kicks under his hand.

Jet stood back, bending to hug Levy's shoulders. "Wait. Did you say niece?!"

She giggled at the confusion on his face. "Well, a girl needs uncles!"

Droy straightened, face glowing. "I knew it! Oh, Gray is out so many jewels!" With that, they all burst into laughter.

"Who else bet for a boy?" Gajeel smirked at them all, moving to sit back down next to his mate.

"Well, Grey, Juvia, Reedus, Fried, Elfman and Macao bet on a boy. Cana and Mira wanted twins. Lucy, Natsu, Wendy and Laxus are banking on a girl. Mira's even taking bets on what she'll look like!" Jet counted off their guild mates on his fingers.

"Cana even got her to start a sheet for what sort of magic she'll use!" Droy smiled brightly, cheeks flushed from laughter.

"And did you two lay any jewels on any of these bets?" Lily's deep voice called from the bench where he was staking dishes.

Jet looked indignant. "Us? No!"

"Yeah, we just want Levy and the baby to be healthy and happy. Although, I'd say she'll be a dragon slayer, with all the iron Levy's been craving" Droy shot the couple a wink, as both he and Jet stood.

Gajeel helped Levy to stand, ignoring her looks of protest.

She hugged each mage in turn. "Be safe, guys. I'll miss you!"

They hugged her firmly, each saying a few words to the baby, before Gajeel clapping them both on the shoulder, wishing them a safe job.

And just like that, the couple were alone, Lily having already flown off to the guild hall to meet Happy and Carla.

Levy laid her head against Gajeel's chest, and yawned.

Chuckling softly, he wrapped his arm around her. "C'mon Shrimp, back to bed with you"

Levy let herself be led into the bedroom. Slipping under the covers, she held out a hand. "Come cuddle me?"

Leaning down, Gajeel kissed her forehead softly. "One second. Let me run a load of washing first". Turning, he picked up the laundry hamper and left the room.

When he came back, just a few minutes later, he chuckled quietly at the nest Levy had made in their bed. Quietly, so as not to disturb her, he shucked off his pajama pants and climbed in next to her, pulling her against his body, one hand coming to rest on her bump, gently stroking the soft skin.

"Jeel?" she murmured sleepily against his skin. "You might have to sing. She won't sit still"

He pressed his hand firmly against her skin, feeling the gentle but continuous movements under his fingers. "You're meant to let mumma rest, princess". He kissed Levy's azure locks, already tangled, and started to softly hum.

Levy sighed, relaxing against his warmth, his voice soothing both her and their baby to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next two months passed quickly, the snow melting, and the rain falling lighter and less often.

The days slowly grew longer, and the sun began to warm the people of Magnolia.

And, on the outskirts of the town, in a small cottage, the solid script mage was bored.

"Gajeel! Please can we go to the guild hall today. I'm sick of being cooped up here" Levy knew she was whining, but she didn't care.

The past two months, Gajeel had barely let her out of the house, and he'd never left her alone. When he'd gone on jobs, he'd left Lily behind with her, or enlisted Lucy or Wendy to look after her. He'd denied anything of the sort, saying he thought she'd like the company. But now the snow had melted, the sun was starting to shine stronger every day, and she was bored.

Gajeel looked up from his desk, quirking his lips into a half smile at her appearance.

Her hair had grown long, and cascaded down her back in loose curls. Her face was slightly flushed, pale skin radiant with the glow of expectant mothers. Her breasts were beginning to swell again as the due date drew closer. And her belly had grown so much that even his baggy shirts no longer fit, and she'd been forced into buying new maternity clothes. The grey dress she currently wore stretched comfortably across her bump, the shape of her protruding navel just visible under the fabric.

He sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was upset her. "Alright, Shrimp. But just for a little while". Her face lit up as she beamed at him, leaning in for a kiss. Tugging on his hand, she tried to pull him along.

"Hurry up, Jeel! Let's go now, before it gets busy!"

Chuckling, he stood, following her through to the front door, collecting Lily from the kitchen bench on the way.

He followed closely behind her, making sure she didn't fall on the walk into town. Her pace was slow, and they had to stop more than once for her to catch her breath, but she seemed in especially high spirits.

Arriving at the hall, Gajeel was pleased to find it still fairly empty. Steering Levy towards one of the rear tables, he called a greeting to Mira behind the bar, who quickly rushed over to visit.

"Levy!" She squealed as she drew close. "How are you feeling? You look about ready to pop!"

Levy just laughed at the blondes reaction. "I feel like I'm about to pop! But it's so good to finally be allowed out of the house!" She shot a pointed look at Gajeel, who just shrugged indifferently.

"Oh, he's just trying to take care of you! Now, you just relax and let me know if you need anything!" seeing the look on Levy's face, she shook her head. "No more jobs! For either of you. Master's orders!" and with a bright smile, she was off.

The rest of the morning passed in much the same manner - friends would stop by for a conversation, happy to see the pregnant mage out and about.

Just as Levy was about ready to go, a cheerful voice called out from the bar.

"Baby blue!" Canal came sauntering over, minus her usual barrel of alcohol. "Redfox" she nodded at Gajeel, sliding in opposite the couple as he returned the nod. They spoke companionably for a while, Cana catching Levy up on all the gossip she'd missed, before turning servious.

"Levy, babe, I hope you're ready. I think you'll be meeting that little one before too long!" She pressed a card into Levy's hand, standing up to leave.

Levy looked closely at the card in her hand - it was a communicator, 'Call Cana' printed on it.

Cana dropped a quick kiss on Levy's cheek. "In case you need anything!" She waved over her shoulder, making her way back to the bar.

"I think I'd like to go home now" the solid script mage looked up at Gajeel, stifling a yawn.

Standing, he helped pull her to her feet, one arm around her waist to steady her. "Sure thing, Shrimp".

Wendy made her way over to them. "Hey, guys. Can I walk with you?"

Levy reached out and took the young girls hand in her own, smiling brightly. Together they turned, Levy waving a goodbye over her shoulder as they walked out into the afternoon sun.

Gajeel trailed behind the two bluenettes, who were walking hand in hand as Wendy asked Levy question after question about how she was feeling, what she was doing.

"Heart beat is very strong - I bet Gajeel can hear it all the way back there".

"That's good" Levy rested her free hand on top of her bump. "She's not moving much at the moment though"

Wendy frowned, stopping to bend in front of Levy and put both hands against her stomach. Straightening, she smiled. "She's fine, just running out of room in there"

Gajeel let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and they started their slow walk back to the cottage.

"Now, you remember the plan?" Wendy looked over her shoulder at Gajeel, who bristled slightly under the weight of her gaze.

"Yes. Send Lily to get you straight away, and then you can send for Porlyusica when you need"

She nodded at the large man, turning her focus to the very pregnant woman walking next to her.

"And you, Levy?"

"I'm to take it easy. Plenty of rest, and fluids. Don't use any magic, at all. And tell Gajeel as soon as it starts - no heroics" she recited.

Happy, Wendy nodded. She affectionately rubbed Levy's stomach "be good, miss!" and kissed them both on the cheek before skipping off back to the guild.

Opening the front gate, Gajeel took Levy's hand in his, guiding her up the path and into the house.

Bending, he carefully took off her sandals, unlacing and removing his own boots at the same time. He swept Levy's legs up into his arms, carefully carrying her to the lounge, laying her on the couch.

"You, nap" he took the blanket from the armchair, tucking it loosely around her. "I'll be at my desk if you need anything". He kissed her hair as she nuzzled down against the cushions, already drifting off.

Levy was woken a few hours later by her stomach growling, and the smells wafting from the kitchen.

"Gajeel?" she called, waiting for him to come into view. She held her arms out to him. "I need some help"

Laughing, he crossed the room and helped her sit up, before pulling her up into his arms. "Better, Shrimp?"

She smiled, eyes bright. "Yup, thanks! But could you let go now? Your daughter is using my bladder as a trampoline"

He stepped away, chuckling quietly as she walked quickly - almost waddling - towards the bathroom. Listening to the door click shut, he turned back to the kitchen, helping Lily finish their dinner.

Later that night, as they lay curled in bed, legs tangled together, Gajeel again brought up the topic on his mind.

"Thought any more about a name?" his voice was deep, gravelly in the dark of the room.

"Mmm. I really want to go with Sayuri or Ren for her middle name"

"Lily will be touched" he felt her nod against his chest. "But Ren Redfox? Maybe not"

She laughed softly at that. "You're right, I hadn't thought of that. Sayuri?"

He hummed in response, lifting their joined fingers to kiss the soft skin on the back of her hand. "Kid needs an actual name, Lev".

"I know" she sighed. "Just feels weird giving her one when we haven't even met her"

"Feels weird to me, too. Let's just short list three or so, then pick when she's here?"

Yawning, Levy nodded against him. "Sounds good".

He smiled in the dark, rolling them over to spoon in behind her, hand resting on her belly. He moved his head slightly, to whisper into her ear. "Emiko. Aerona. Eleri. Zhaleh. Haruna. Kyomi."

She sighed, relaxing against him, as she rearranged the pillow supporting her bump and hips. "Not Eleri or Kyomi. The 'i' sounds funny against Sayuri. Haruna isn't right, either. Plus, Natsu would just call her Harry!"

Gajeel chuckled "hadn't thought of that. So, Emiko, Aerona or Zhaleh?"

Levy hummed happily in response, hand moving down to intertwine their fingers against her belly. "Love you, Jeel." She sighed, letting sleep claim her.

"Love you, Levy. And you, princess" he called softly in the dark, resting his head against her soft hair.

The next two days, Levy seemed full of energy. She cleaned the entire house, scrubbing every surface until it was spotless. She rearranged the nursery three times, eventually settling on it the way it was originally laid out. She washed and folded all the baby clothes, remaking the cot twice, and setting up the bassinet in the bedroom. Gajeel was worried at her sudden burst of energy, until Lily had laughed at them.

"Relax. She's nesting. I seem to recall you doing something similar a couple of months ago?"

Gajeel stopped, thinking back on his sudden desire to set up the nursery. He'd shrugged then, settling for keeping an eye on Levy to make sure she rested occasionally, and didn't try to do anything overly strenuous.

That night, they'd made love tenderly, if a little awkwardly given the size of Levy's swollen stomach. Afterwards, Gajeel had held her close, singing softly as she stroked her belly. As she drifted off to sleep, he'd rolled her into a more comfortable position, arranging the pillows to support her bump and hips. He kissed her belly, stroking the skin softly. "You can come out whenever you're ready, little one. We can't wait to meet you" He was rewarded with a gentle nudge under his fingers as he settled in behind Levy, arm curling protectively around her waist, feeling the tiny flutters against his skin.

The third morning, Gajeel woke early, the sky outside still dark.

He looked down on Levy's face, where small lines were forming between her blue brows, lips pursed into a small frown.

"Gajeel?" her brown eyes snapped open, looking directly into his red ones. "I think you should wake Lily"

His face must have shown his confusion at her request, because she giggled slightly, lifting a small hand to caress his cheek.

"He should probably go get Wendy"

Understanding dawned on his face, and he leant in to kiss her deeply. Pulling back, he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his cheeks, husky voice yelling as he stood.

"Lily! Time to go!"

A very confused, still slightly asleep, exceed came floating into the room. "Huh? Gajeel, it's too early to start yelling" a small paw rubbing at his eyes as he focused on the couple in front of him - Gajeel hurriedly pulling on clothes, Levy sat against the pillows rubbing her belly.

"Lily!" Gajeel grabbed his friend, holding him in front of his face. "You have to go get Wendy"

"Ahuh. Oh. Oh!" understanding finally what the large man in front of him meant, he snapped a salute, smiling at Levy, and took off like a shot.

Gajeel moved to help Levy out of bed. "Clothes or shower?"

She thought for a moment. "Clothes. I'll probably want a shower later, when it starts to hurt".

Gajeel grabbed her clothes, set aside especially for this moment. A soft cotton shirt dress, bikini top, and soft cotton shorts. As she dressed slowly, he watched her face for any sign of discomfort.

"You alright?"

She smiled as he helped her to her feet. "I'm fine. Just feels like cramps at the moment." And then her stomach rumbled loudly. "Starving, though"

Gajeel smiled, walking beside her, large hand gently rubbing the small of her back, as they moved to the kitchen. He lifted her onto the bench, reaching behind her to set the kettle to boil.

He worked efficiently, eyes darting often to check on Levy. So far, she didn't look to be in any pain.

As the kettle whistled, he passed her the mugs ready with tea bags. She held them carefully as he filled them with the hot water, handing his to him when he'd set the kettle back down. He lifted her from the bench, carrying her the two steps to the table.

She sat at the table as he brought over a plate of fruit, happily tucking in.

Gajeel sniffed the air, then reached to retrieve another pair of mugs. He'd just placed the two new mugs of tea on the table when the front door burst open, a ball of black fur flying through, followed by a whirl of blue hair.

Gajeel picked them both up from the floor, depositing them into the kitchen chairs.

"Levy! How are you feeling? How long has it been?" Wendy was carefully scrutinising the other bluenette at the table.

Levy just smiled at the young woman, sipping from her tea. "I'm fine. Just feels like cramps, at the moment. I'd say a few hours? It woke me up about 3, but I went back to sleep until about 6"

Gajeel just stared at her. She'd been in pain, and he'd slept right through it.

Levy looked at him, almost as if she knew what he was thinking. "I wasn't sure if it was another false alarm. And besides, we're both going to need all the rest we can get" she smiled softly at him.

He huffed, but accepted her reasoning, picking up his own mug, nose crinkling at the taste of cold tea.

Wendy moved to kneel next to Levy, gently placing her hands on her belly, feeling carefully.

Straightening, she smiled. "All in order. She's quite happy in there, and she's moved into the right position. Now we just wait!"

Gajeel groaned - he wasn't known for being patient. Keeping an eye on Levy as she slowly made her way to the couch, he quickly rinsed the breakfast dishes.

"Lev? You want anything?" he called

"Book and some heat, please!"

He quickly warmed up her wheat bag, as he saw Lily float into the bedroom, returning with the book from her bedside table.

Striding to her side, he held out her heat pack.

She took it with a grateful smile, leaning forward to rest it against her lower back.

Lily took Wendy into his room to settle in, and the house settled in to wait.

The next few hours passed quietly - Gajeel, and Wendy slept lightly; Levy dozed on the couch, reading in between naps; and Lily putted around tidying, keeping an eye on the mage on the couch.

When Levy's discomfort became obvious to even him, he woke up the dragon slayers.

Wendy had flown to her side, hands pressing against her stomach. She sighed, squeezing Levy's hand. "She's still fine. I'm sorry it hurts, but it's going to be a while yet"

Gajeel had carefully scooped Levy into his arms. "C'mon Shrimp. Come lay with me". He carried her into the bedroom, placing her carefully under the covers. Stripping off his shirt, he climbed in behind her, rough hands gently kneading the muscles across her lower back.

The couple laid there for a couple of hours, Wendy popping in occasionally to check on Levy, until Levy's stomach let out a loud rumble.

Gajeel chuckled softly, helping her to stand. "Come on, Shrimp. Time for lunch"

Levy happily walked behind him, opting to stand as he quickly made a plate of sandwiches for everyone. Wendy had grabbed a small plate of sandwiches, and taking Levy by the elbow she steered them out into the garden to walk in the warm afternoon sun.

Gajeel stood watching them, a puzzled look on his face.

Lily deftly leapt onto his shoulder, eyes focused on the pair of bluenettes walking laps. "Wendy's trying to hurry the process up. She's worried that if it goes on too long, Levy will have complications" his deep voice sounded loud in the still air. "Apparently, if she keeps moving, they can move things along". As he finished speaking, they heard a pained gasp, followed by Wendy's soothing voice apologising. Gajeel crossed to the pair in two strides, taking Levy's face in his hands.

She looked up at him. "Jeel. It hurts" her voice sounded small and tired.

He gathered her into his arms, rocking softly. "I'm sorry honey. But you're doing awesome." He pulled away to look at her. "Come on, let's keep walking. I know it hurts, and you're tired. But let's just keep going, okay? And then we'll get to meet our little one, yeah?"

She grimaced, but squared her shoulders determinedly. She took his hand in hers, and nodded firmly.

Together, they walked around the garden, Gajeel talking softly to her the whole time. As the sun started setting, dark clouds gathered in the sky, and Levy started to clutch Gajeel's arm, her face contorting in pain.

Wendy watched the couple closely. Turning to Lily, she smiled sweetly. "I need you to go get Porlyusica, before the rain starts. We're going to have a baby tonight!"

Lily snapped a salute, taking off into the woods as the sky grew dark.

Wendy caught Gajeel's eye, waving to indicate it was time to go inside. She entered the house, stoking the fire that Lily had lit earlier to ward off the chill.

Levy was moving slowly, her contractions obviously painful.

Wendy took Levy's hands in her own, guiding her to sit near the fire. "Levy? I'm going to lift your dress up, okay? I need to have a listen to baby".

Levy just nodded, helping to lift the soft cotton over her stomach. Wendy leant in, placing her ear against the skin. She held Levy's hand through a contraction, sitting back when it was over.

"Still perfectly happy in there. She's a strong little thing." Wendy smiled brightly at the slightly flushed bluenette, who weakly returned her smile. "I already sent for Porlyusica, and you can't get in the bath until she's had a look. But you can stand under the shower if you'd like?"

Levy nodded, and took Wendy's offered hand to help her stand. She smiled, then gripped the arm of the chair as an especially strong contraction washed over her.

"Remember to breathe, Levy. In through your nose, out through your mouth" Wendy encouraged softly, gently rubbing her back.

She stood as it passed, smiling in thanks to the younger woman as she helped her to the bedroom.

Gajeel entered the room then. "Towels and stuff are ready" he grunted at Wendy, eyes focused on the pained features of his mate.

"Thanks Gajeel. Levy would like a shower, if you could help her? I'll get everything set. Lily's gone to fetch Porlyusica"

Gajeel helped Levy strip until she was only wearing her bikini top. He turned the water on hot, and quickly stripped down to his briefs. Stepping into the shower, he helped Levy in to stand under the spray, leaning against his chest. He adjusted the spray to hit her back, hands gently kneading her shoulders.

They stood there for a while, until Wendy's quiet knock made Gajeel look at the open door.

She was stood in the door, trying to avoid seeing anything. "Uhh, Porlyusica is here"

"Kid, I've got clothes on. Come give me a hand with the Shrimp" he turned the water off, helping Levy to step onto the bath mat. Wendy came running, wrapping a large towel around her body, passing the other to Gajeel.


	10. Chapter 10

When they were dry, Gajeel dressed in clean clothes and Levy wrapped in the towel, he walked with his arm around her into the bedroom where the feared Porlyusica was waiting.

"On the bed with her" she snapped at the man. "And go make some tea!" She shooed him out of the room, closing the door behind him. Face softening, she turned back to the tired bluenette on the bed.

"Levy, I'm sorry, but I need to check you. This will be uncomfortable for you. I'll be as quick as I can" she nodded at Wendy, who moved to hold Levy's hand.

Porlyusica bent between Levy's legs, unwrapping the towel. She rubbed her hands, trying to warm them up. At Levy's nod, she quickly leant in to check Levy's cervix.

She pulled back just as quickly, before Levy had time to register the discomfort.

"Wendy, fill the bath. Not too warm" she wrapped the towel back around Levy, offering a hand to pull her into a sitting position. "Keep moving. You're almost there".

Levy dropped the towel to pull her dress on, not worrying about her underwear.

Together they walked into the lounge room, where Gajeel waited with a worried look on his face.

Taking her tea, Porlyusica shushed him before he could ask any questions. "They're both fine. Just keep her moving". She sat in front of the fire, sipping her steaming tea.

Gajeel gathered Levy in his arms as she groaned in pain.

"I can give you something for the pain, but it'll make this take longer".

Levy drew a shaky breath, holding tightly to Gajeel. "I'll be okay". Looking up at the slayer, she smiled weakly. "Kitchen?"

Gajeel nodded, walking slowly beside her. When they reached the kitchen, she grabbed onto the edge of the bench, bending over and swaying gently as another contraction stole her breath.

Gajeel stood silently beside her, rubbing her back. "You're incredible" he whispered in her ear, gently kissing her hair. When she smiled at him from behind her hair, he moved to get her a drink and some ice, knowing that the cold ice would feel good against her increasing body temperature.

Levy moaned again, louder than before, gripping the bench so tightly her knuckles turned white.

Levy flushed as she felt a wave of moisture between her thighs.

"Uhh, Jeel? I think my waters finally broke"

Porlyusica was at her side in a second, silently appraising her. "Levy, bedroom. Now" turning to Gajeel, she fixed him with a look that made his knees quiver. "Hot tea, a glass of ice, and some lemonade. And put your trunks on!" Spinning on her heel, she helped Levy into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Levy, I'm going to check you again, and then you're going to get into that bath and have a baby".

Levy laid back against the pillows as Porlyusica against knelt between her legs. She was done before Levy had realised what she was doing.

"Just about there, and your waters are clear. Hurry, into the bath" she pulled the tired bluenette into a sitting position just as Gajeel knocked on the door.

"Come on, hurry up" the older woman brusked, taking the cups from him and walking into the room where Wendy was double checking the temperature.

Gajeel helped his mate to stand, feeling her shaking against him. He helped her into the bathroom, and lifted her into the tub, pulling her dress off.

Wendy bent to gently tie the long blue locks up, out of Levy's face, smiling at them both. "The shaking is normal, its just her body preparing itself. Gajeel, grab that basin for me" she deftly held it in front of Levy, just in time for the tired woman to heave, emptying her stomachs contents. Wendy passed the basin back to Gajeel, who set it on the counter, before stripping down to his swim trunks to sit behind Levy in the warm bath.

Wendy silently offered the ice chips, which Levy gladly accepted.

Porlyusica sat on the edge of the tub, watching them closely. "Try to relax, Levy. Your body knows what it's doing. Tell me when you feel ready"

Levy laid back, relaxing against Gajeel's chest, breathing deeply through her contractions that seemed to be almost rolling into one, never letting her catch her breath.

Gajeel gently rubbed her arms, kneading her shoulders, and reminding her breathe. Wendy stayed close, offering ice or sips of the lemonade when Levy had a brief rest.

This felt, to both of them, like it was lasting all night. The only sounds in the cottage came from Levy, despite her best efforts to be silent, and from Gajeel quietly soothing and reassuring her. Outside, the rain fell steadily as Levy laboured into the early hours of the morning.

Wendy kept an eye on the temperature, topping the bath up with hot water when it got too chilled.

Porlyusica sat silently next to the tub, her red eyes watching everything with a laser-like focus.

Finally, around an hour after they'd gotten into the bath, the old woman came over, gently shaking Gajeel's shoulder.

"We're going to move, see if we can't speed things up slightly. This is already taking too long" she looked down at Levy, taking in her pale skin, flushed cheeks and sweaty brow. "She's not going to like it" she warned the slayer, directing him into position. "Levy. I want you to turn around and kneel. Use Gajeel's legs to support you".

Levy grumbled tiredly, but she was too exhausted to argue. Gajeel and Wendy each grabbed an arm, helping her to move about until she was in position.

Tears sprang into her eyes, the new position was pushing the baby down, the pressure unbearable.

Quickly rubbing his hands across her cheeks, Gajeel tried to soothe his mate. "Shh, baby. I know it hurts. You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you. You just have to be strong for a bit longer, just a little bit more"

Porlyusica leant in close then, face level with Levy's. "You are going to push like hell with your next contraction. Or I will reach in there and pull that baby out myself" her tone was steely, leaving no room for argument, and Levy shuddered at the thought.

Collecting herself, she held Gajeel's hands tightly, and took a deep breath as she felt the contraction building. As it hit, she bore down with all her might. She was so focused on pushing that she couldn't even hear herself screaming.

Panting, she took a few deep breaths and, at the nod from her older midwife, pushed again. She felt a burning sensation like she'd never known, and couldn't stop the tears from falling if she'd tried.

Porlyusica stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulders. "Look".

As she looked down, she was amazed to see the top part of her baby's head just between her legs.

"Again, Levy. Just one more"

Gajeel was stunned, mouth hanging open at the sight before him. He knew how babies were made, even how they were born. But watching his Levy birth his child, in front of his own eyes, was something he knew he'd never forget. He'd even forgotten about the pain in his hands, where her tight grip was cutting off his circulation. Nothing mattered to him except the woman in front of him, literally performing a miracle.

Levy reached down, instinctively resting one hand on her baby head as she pushed again, feeling the baby slip free, she brought her up her front, cradling her to her chest.

The entire cottage held its breath.

A quiet cry sounded, and everyone sighed.

Levy's fingers were shaking as she traced the delicate features of her new baby, gently washing her clean. Gajeel was openly weeping, smile stretched across his face as Porlyusica efficiently tied off the cord, offering him the scissors. He took them, large hands shaking, and severed the cord that tied Levy and their baby together.

Wendy took her, bundling her into a warm towel. Smiling, she offered the gently squirming bundle to the large man, placing her delicately into his arms.

"Definitely a girl. Congratulations!" She kissed his cheek, her own eyes bright with unshed tears, before turning back to Levy.

Porlyusica smiled softly at the new father, clasping his arm warmly. "Take her by the fire. Keep her warm, but rest her against your skin" she pushed him gently out the door, closing it softly behind him.

As the two women worked on getting Levy cleaned up and into bed, Gajeel carefully sat in the arm chair by the fire, tears finally drying. He adjusted the new baby against his chest, humming softly when she cried at the movement.

Lily floated over, his dark further damp from tears, to perch on the arm of the chair, looking at the new bundle of pink held carefully in Gajeel's scarred arms.

"She's beautiful" he reached out to gently stroke an arm that had come free. "Congratulations".

The pair sat in silence, the only noises coming from the still falling rain, and the occasional gurgle from the new baby girl. As they sat, they looked closely. She had a light smattering of dark hair, and the bright pink skin of a newborn. Her nose was tiny, slightly upturned, and with full pouting lips, Lily was certain she was going to look like Levy. The only thing they couldn't tell was her eye colour, as she left them screwed closed.

"How's Levy?" the exceed asked his friend, eyes still stuck to the new baby in front of him.

Before Gajeel could answer, the bedroom door swung open to reveal a tired looking Wendy, smiling gently at them.

"You can ask her yourself, if you like" her voice was small, betraying how exhausted she truly was.

Lily floated into the room, carefully landing on the bed next to a worn out looking Levy. "Well done, Levy. She's truly perfect" his deep voice was thick with emotion. She reached out to gently scratch behind his ears.

"Thanks Lil. For everything. Couldn't have done it without your help"

Gajeel walked over to his mate, talking softly to his new daughter. "Hey princess. Ready to see mumma?"

Levy smiled at the picture before her, reaching up to take her daughter. Gajeel carefully manoeuvred her into Levy's waiting arms, sitting softly as she brought her against her chest. Levy smiled as the baby nuzzled in against the familiar smell, whining softly at the smell of milk.

Levy quickly dropped one side of her tank, using her spare hand to stroke her daughter's cheek so she opened her mouth, immediately latching onto Levy's nipple and suckling greedily.

Levy gasped at the sensation. "That's definitely new" she laughed softly, wincing slightly at the movement.

The baby girl brought a hand up to rest against Levy's breast, and opened her eyes. The couple smiled at each other, seeing the honey colour eyes for the first time.

"I'm glad she looks like you" Gajeel muttered, hand gently rubbing Levy's leg through the blankets.

"She needs a name, Jeel. None of ours are right" Levy frowned slightly, trying to think.

Gajeel leant in closely. He could smell Levy, with a slight edge of blood. There was milk, and the sweet smell all new babies possess. Underneath though, just faintly, was her unique scent - lavender, and the smell of spring rain. He smiled, sitting back slightly.

"Amaya"

Their baby curled her fingers, kicking her legs slightly.

"Amaya" Levy breathed. "It's perfect"

Outside, the rain stopped.

Off to the side, Porlyusica quietly filled out some paperwork, ready to lodge the birth officially. "Will she be a McGarden, or a Redfox?"

Levy looked over at the woman, smile growing. "Amaya Sayuri Redfox"

Nodding, Porlyusica made her notes as baby Amaya finished feeding with a sigh. Levy gestured Wendy over, holding out the still naked baby to her.

Wendy's eyes went wide, and she eagerly took the fussing baby into her arms. Resting her on her shoulder, she started to gently rub her back though the towel. "Come on, Gajeel. Time to get your daughter dressed"

She led him down to the nursery, flicking on the light. Settling baby Amaya on the change table, she deftly showed Gajeel how to put on and change a nappy. As he stared down at his daughter, Wendy grabbed a growsuit, passing it to him.

"Uhh, Wendy?" he looked so lost, she almost laughed at him.

"Here, I'll show you" and she did, teaching him how to support his daughters neck, laughing as his large fingers struggled with the tiny press studs.

He picked up his daughter, walking slowly around room. He was already swaying slightly, without realising, and Wendy had to stifle a giggle.

"How bad was it?" Gajeel's deep voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Honestly? Not as bad as we feared. The placenta didn't come out in one piece. Porlyusica had to actually pull it away, or Levy would have bled to death. But we got it, and stopped the bleeding. She'll hurt for a while, and you have to make sure she rests - in bed - for a few days. Plenty of fluids too"

Gajeel placed a warm hand on her shoulder then, and squeezed affectionately. "Thank you"

Wendy smiled at him. "I promised I'd keep them safe for you"

They re-entered the bedroom as Porlyusica finished scolding Levy. "You!" She turned on Gajeel as he entered the room "She's to stay in bed until I come back tomorrow."

Gajeel nodded his agreement, before walking over the cranky woman, offering her the bundle in his arms.

Her face softened dramatically as she held the baby girl with the ease of practice, smiling as the bright eyes blinked up at her. "Welcome to the world, little one. You picked good parents" she kissed the hand that was waving near her face, before turning and placing the squirming baby into her mother's arms.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Try to get some rest" she turned, leaving the small family and Wendy in the dimly lit bedroom.

Lily and Wendy excused themselves to get some sleep, the past 24 hours having been tiring for them both - Wendy especially, after using her magic to heal Levy.


	11. Chapter 11

In the soft light of the room, Levy looked radiant.

Gajeel watched as she softly stroked their daughter's fuzzy hair, smiling brightly every time Amaya looked up at her.

"Thank you" his voice was thick with emotion, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"Gajeel? What's wrong?" Levy carefully placed Amaya on her legs, hand reaching out to touch his rough jaw.

Shaking his head, he smiled at her. "You're incredible. You carried her, protected her all those months. And you tore yourself apart to bring her into this world. She's here - beautiful and perfect and ours. So thank you" he moved off the bed, grabbing a small box from his desk as he walked around to kneel beside Levy. "You've never been more beautiful, and I don't think I could love you more than I do right now. I know you don't care, but this is important to me. So, Levy. My Lev, my Shrimp. The mother of my child. Please? Marry me?" he opened the box, revealing a simple silver band, with a large ruby centre, surrounded by tiny aquamarines. "Please say yes"

Levy grinned, reaching to pull him into a kiss. "Yes, you idiot! A million times yes!" he sighed in relief as she held her hand out for him to slide the ring on.

"Did you make this? Gajeel, it's beautiful" she held her hand up, examining her new piece of jewellery.

He shrugged, happy that she was pleased. "Tried to make it perfect for you".

Little Amaya chose that moment to squawk, hands balling up tightly, face becoming red.

Gajeel quickly gathered her into his arms, gently rocking her. "Hey, little one. You're alright. Shh, now. It's okay, I've got you" he smiled as she started to relax in his warm embrace. "I think she needs changing. We'll be right back" he kissed Levy, standing carefully and leaving the room.

Levy watched them go, amazed at how much their lives had changed in the space of a day. Sighing, she snuggled down into the bed, pulling the covers around her. The warmth helped with the ache she was feeling - it really did feel like she'd turned herself inside out, and Porlyusica hadn't helped with that, regardless of how necessary her rough actions had been. She was relieved that Wendy at least had thought to cast a silence spell on the room - Gajeel would have murdered someone if he'd been able to hear her pained screaming. She shook the thought from her mind, absent mindedly playing with her new piece of jewellery, when a familiar shadow filled the doorway.

She couldn't help but smile at the site of her fiance, broad shoulders and large arms curled protectively around the tiny bundle he was holding.

He crossed to the bed in two strides, carefully transferring the new baby into Levy's arms. Amaya stirred slightly at the disturbance, quickly settling back down as she realised whose arms she was in.

Gajeel quickly stripped off, climbing into bed next to his girls. "How you doing?"

Levy kept her eyes on the peaceful face of her daughter as she sighed in her sleep. "Tired. And sore. I didn't think it was possible to ache this much" she laughed quietly.

Gajeel kissed her hair, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry it hurts. You were amazing though" Levy snorted next to him, clearing disbelieving. "I'm serious. You never gave up, even when you were exhausted. You looked after our daughter all those months, and you still had the strength to bring her into the world. I'm so damn proud of you" he squeezed his arm tightly around her, burying his nose in her hair. "But you should get some sleep"

Levy shook her head. "I know. But I'm scared that when I wake up, this will all just have been a dream"

Gajeel chuckled quietly to himself, gently pulling the tired bluenette to learn against his chest. "At least rest. Amaya needs you functional"

The new parents settled in, enjoying the warmth radiating between them, and the small snuffles of their daughter.

Gajeel watched as Levy gently stroked the soft skin of the baby in her arms, lulling her back to sleep every time she stirred. He watched her own eyes start to close, little by little, and her head began to hang lower. Carefully, he took Amaya out of her arms, holding the baby close to his chest when she stirred. When he was certain she was asleep, he gently swaddled her in the blanket that had been a gift from Laxus, of all people, and placed her into the bassinet, pulling it up next to the bed. Kissing her dark hair, he turned and gathered Levy into his arms.

She opened her eyes at the movement. "Jeel?" her voice was thick with sleep, and Gajeel was certain she wasn't actually awake.

"Shh, Lev. Sleep. Amaya's right here" the silence was punctuated by a loud sigh, almost as if the baby wanted to reassure her mother.

Levy smiled, snuggling down closer into Gajeel's warmth as he pulled the covers tightly up around her. Finally, as the sky began to lighten, the cottage was silent, all occupants fast asleep.

The blissful quiet was interrupted just a couple of hours later by a quiet wailing.

Gajeel snapped awake, the previous days events flooding back to him. Carefully, he extradited himself from Levy's arms, moving to stand and pick up his daughter in one smooth movement.

"Good morning, little one" he whispered to her, smiling when her cries stopped almost instantly. "What are you fussing about so early?" he quietly padded down the hallway into the nursery, quickly changing her wet nappy and redressing her before she could catch cold. He watched her chin start to quiver again, hands fisting at her sides. Picking her up, he cradled her next to his heart. "Come on Ami, let's go wake mumma" he smirked to himself - Levy was not going to enjoy the nickname in the slightest.

He re-entered the dark room, moving to sit gently on Levy's side of the bed. She stirred at the movement, rolling towards him.

"Gajeel? That you?" she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Lev" his voice was near booming in the early morning silence. "Sorry to wake you, but apparently it's time for breakfast"

She smiled brightly, completely awake as she held out her arms to take their daughter from him.

"Hi, princess" she cooed quietly at their baby, positioning her against her chest as she dropped one side of her top. Guiding Amaya, Levy winced as she latched on, suckling firmly.

Gajeel noticed, shooting her a concerned look.

Levy shook her head slightly, indicating that she was fine. "Just a bit swollen. I guess I'm going to have to feed her more often for the moment".

Gajeel nodded, kissing her cheek. "I'm going to have a quick shower. Just yell if you need me". He crossed quickly to the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

As he looked around the room, he could see no reminders of last night, save for the fresh towels on the stand. He shrugged, guessing Wendy or Lily had cleaned up after everything.

Levy sighed as she heard the shower start, finally feeling the pressure in her breasts subsiding. She turned her focus to the tiny person in her arms, currently suckling happily. She brought a hand up, fingers tracing the chubby cheek, marvelling at the soft pink skin. Levy looked up, hearing a soft knock on the door. She smiled as a head of long blue hair appeared around the door.

"Oh, you're awake!" Wendy whispered as she entered the room.

"Apparently it was time for breakfast"

Wendy moved to sit on the bed, crossing her legs next to Levy. She reached out, gently brushing her hand against her fellow bluenettes forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could sleep for a week" she laughed softly. "But not as sore as I was."

"That's good. You can probably get out of bed after Porlyusica checks you." Her large eyes examined Levy's face carefully, noticing an odd expression in her eyes. "Levy? What else?"

Levy sighed, eyes still focused on the happy baby pressed to her breast. "It sounds silly".

Wendy gently squeezed her knee through the blanket, trying to reassure her. "I won't laugh"

Levy turned to look at her, smiling softly. "I just got used to feeling her inside my body. And now that she's in my arms, I feel kinda empty. And I look like a deflated balloon!"

Wendy couldn't stop the giggle from bursting out. "I'm sorry Levy!" She quickly schooled her features into a sympathetic mask. "But you actually look really good, considering you just had a baby. Your belly will shrink in a few days. And if you still feel empty, just have another one!"

Levy looked stunned for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. She lifted her now sleepy daughter, holding her against her shoulder as she quickly covered herself up.

"You're right - I'm being a bit ridiculous!" the two bluenettes laughed together, as the shower turned off in the bathroom. "Here - do you want to hold her?" Levy held the sleeping baby out, gently transferring her into Wendy's waiting arms. As Levy pulled her hands back, the light caught one of the small stones on her ring, causing it to glitter brightly.

"Levy! What is that?" Wendy's voice was high with excitement, eyes growing large as Levy held out her hand for closer inspection.

"It's an engagement ring, kid" Gajeel's deep voice called from behind Wendy's back, where he stood leaning against the door frame, drying his long hair.

Wendy turned slightly, eyeing off the older slayer. "When?"

He shrugged, dropping his towel on the rack just inside the door, and moving to sit next to Levy. "Few hours ago"

Wendy smiled brightly, squeezing each of their hands in turn. "Took you long enough!" She moved to the edge, carefully wrapping Amaya in her blanket, placing her into the bassinet. She stood, fixing Levy with her best scary face. "Get some sleep" Face softening, she turned to Gajeel. "I'll get you guys something to eat" she turned then, leaving them in the dimly lit room.

Gajeel stood, adjusting the dark curtains to keep out as much light as possible. He watched Levy fiddle with her ring slightly, not used to feeling it on her finger, before she yawned widely.

"Sleep, love." He kissed her hair, helping her to nestle down into the covers. "I'll be here"

She hummed happily, the warmth surrounding her quickly lulled her back to sleep.

Gajeel silently moved to the other side of the room, dropping into the chair and pulling the bassinet close. He'd just picked up his book, settling down to read, when Lily appeared at the door.

Gajeel held a finger to his lips, indicating the need for quite. Lily nodded, floating noiselessly into the room and handed over a plate of sandwiches as he landed on the large mans legs.

"How is she?" his deep voice hushed, Lily tilted his head to indicate he was asking after Levy.

"Fine, just tired"

"And you?"

"Also tired." He shook his head to silence the exceeds protests that he, too, should be sleeping. "Too wired. She said yes"

Lily smiled, shaking his small head at the large man. "Your timing could use some work. Congratulations." He unfurled his wings, hovering silently above the bassinet, marvelling at the tiny person beneath him, almost lost in the mess of blanket. "She's even more beautiful than yesterday. Or was it this morning? My sense of time is out of sorts after yesterday"

Gajeel shook his head warmly, appreciating his friends attempts at humour after the stressful day.

"I didn't hear her cry at all?" Lily asked, unsure of what would be considered normal.

"Only once this morning, and it was pretty quiet. Hopefully she won't start screaming all the time"

Almost on cue, the bundle of blanket began squirming, and Gajeel could hear the small whimpering noises start. Quickly standing, he gathered her into his arms, quietening his daughter before she could wake Levy.

Quickly changing her, Gajeel moved to stand by the fire, gently rocking Amaya. As her fussing settled, she looked up at him with those huge honey eyes.

"Well hi sleepy head. What are we going to do this morning?" he smiled as she worked an arm free, tiny hand waving around for something to grab. Spying the exceed watching them from his perch on the back of the couch, Gajeel raised an eyebrow at him. Lily watched nervously as the dark haired slayer moved to stand in front of him.

"I know, princess. How about a cuddle with uncle Lily?"

Lily imstantly transformed into his larger battle form, very nervously watching the pair in front of him. "Uhh, Gajeel? I've never actually held a baby before..."

Gajeel chuckled, motioning for his friend to sit and hold his arms out. As he carefully transferred his daughter into Lily's waiting arms, he smiled as his friend shifted awkwardly. "You ain't gonna drop her, silly. Just hold her in close, like that"

Lily finally relaxed, feeling more secure holding the tiny bundle against his chest.

Gajeel left them sitting like that, enjoying the few minutes of normality as he brewed himself a strong coffee, pouring juice for Lily.

As he walked back to them, he couldn't help but smile. Amaya had caught one of Lily's huge fingers in her tiny fist, eyes screwed up in concentration as Lily gently bounced her. Gajeel saw how tiny she looked, cradled against Lily's huge frame. _I wonder if that's how I look holding her,_ he thought to himself.

Lily noticed the man watching them, and offered him a bright smile. "She's got quite the grip already. Definitely your child".

Gajeel smiled, dropping into the chair beside the fire. He was enjoying the warmth on his back, thankful that someone - probably Lily - had kept it going for them. He'd just finished his coffee, placing the mug on the table, when there came a sharp rap on the door.

He groaned, standing up. Stretching, he walked over and opened the door to reveal Porlyusica, her face as stern as ever. As he moved aside to let her enter, she gave him a quick once over.

"You look better than I expected".

He grunted in response, waving his hand to indicate where Amaya was.

She crossed to them, gently taking the baby into her own arms. "I need Levy awake, please" she muttered bruskly, turning her focus back to the bundle in her arms as Gajeel left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're healing faster than I expected" the old woman straightened, tucking the covers back around Levy. "You can get out of bed, but take it easy. No heavy lifting, and plenty of rest"

Porlyusica opened the door to let in a worried looking Gajeel, holding a squirming baby.

He smiled sheepishly, walking to Levy. Carefully placing their daughter into Levy's waiting arms, he stepped back and shrugged. "She's definitely my daughter. Sorry!"

Levy just laughed, already helping their baby to latch onto her nipple, smiling as Amaya began suckling hungrily.

"While you're all here" Porlyusica cleared her throat. "I cannot tell what magic she will possess, not yet. But already, her energy is incredibly strong. You would be wise to start teaching her to control it as soon as possible." She turned to leave, watching the new family over her shoulder. "No sex until I say so. I'll be back in a few days to check on you all. Oh, and one more thing" her face softened as she smiled knowingly at them. "Congratulations"

The newly engaged couple watched, stunned, as the normally terse Porlyusica laughed, waving a hand over her shoulder as she left the cottage.

Later in the morning, Amaya slept quietly in the bassinet that had been moved by the warm embers of the fire as Wendy kept watch over her so that Gajeel could help Levy shower and dress.

As the couple entered the lounge, Gajeel sniffed the air. Kissing Levy's hair as she settled on the armchair, he moved through the kitchen, setting the kettle to boil as he passed, opening the door at the sound of a quiet knock.

"Lucy"

The blonde wizard stood in front of him, offering up a basket of goodies. "Mira's cooking. She thought you'd probably wouldn't want to cook, with the baby so close to coming"

Gajeel stood back, ushering her inside as he laughed at her.

"Uhh, something funny?"

He just waved his arm in the direction of the lounge, still chuckling as he set the basket on the bench, busying himself making tea for everyone.

Lucy spied Levy sitting in the chair, arms holding a tiny bundle.

"Levy!" the blonde nearly squealed "You didn't. Already?! Can I see?" Lucy, normally eloquent, was tripping over words as her brain tried to reconcile the sight before her with the dates they'd worked out.

Levy smiled, gesturing her over and carefully arranging her daughter into Lucy's arms when she bent down.

Standing, Lucy cradled the baby close to her chest, gently rocking. "I thought you still had another 3 weeks?!"

Levy shrugged. "She's her father's daughter, alright. And when has Gajeel ever done anything according to someone else's time frame?"

The pair of friends laughed, Lucy cooing over the baby in her arms. "Levy, she's just perfect. Did you pick a name yet?"

Gajeel brought their tea in, setting it down on the coffee table. "Amaya. She's Amaya Sayuri Redfox" he sounded almost proud.

Watching him watch his daughter, Lucy took in his tired eyes, and the soft happy expression he wore. _He's never looked this happy_ , she thought to herself. "It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl" she gasped as Amaya opened her eyes, staring directly up at Lucy. "Well, hi Ami" she cooed at the baby. "I see you got your mum's pretty eyes".

Levy groaned at the nickname. "Not you, too!"

Gajeel and Lucy just laughed, as he moved to take his daughter from the celestial wizard and took her to the nursery as she began fussing.

Lucy passed Levy her mug, sitting near her on the couch and examining her friends face closely, noting the small smile, and tired eyes.

"Honestly, how was it?"

Levy sipped at her tea, unsure of how much to tell her friend. Settling on complete honestly, she sighed. "Lu, it's the single most painful thing I've ever done. I couldn't have done it without Gajeel. But, I would do it again in a heartbeat, a million times over, for her" she reached up to brush an azure lock away from her face, ring sparkling in the afternoon sun.

"I see Amaya isn't the only new thing around here" Lucy smiled knowingly, grabbing Levy's hand to examine the new piece of jewellery.

"Oh, yeah" Levy giggled, pulling her hand back to take her daughter into her arms, settling her against her chest to feed.

Lucy watched, intrigued, as her best friend swiftly exposed herself, guiding the hungry baby to suckle happily. "Wow. That's something else"

Levy smiled wistfully, checking that Gajeel had left the room again. "Yeah. Hurts like hell though!"

Gajeel rejoined the women then, flopping into the armchair opposite Levy. He watched his mate closely, but her face revealed nothing of the pain her was certain she was feeling.

The three sat in companionable silence, the only noises coming from the gently crackling fire and the happy sighs of baby Amaya as she drank her fill.

As she gradually filled up, her suckling became less intense, until she completely released Levy's nipple.

Levy waved Lucy over, smiling as the blonde happily accepted the chance to cuddle and burp the baby.

Gajeel watched, smiling, as Lucy gently bounced Amaya, rubbing and patting her back until a quiet burp was heard.

"There! Isn't that better?" Lucy kept up a steady stream of chatter to the baby as she repositioned her down against her chest, rocking her when she began to fuss.

Wendy joined them, arms resting on the back of the chair, behind Gajeel's head. "Looks like you've got the touch, Luce" her voice was brighter, the extended rest having restored her energy.

Levy and Gajeel exchanged a look, smiling as Levy turned to her friend. "I'd expect nothing less from her god mother!"

Lucy stopped, face frozen in shock. "Really? You mean it?"

Gajeel rumbled his agreement, and Lucy's face split with a happy grin

"Thank you so much, you guys! I'm going to spoil this princess rotten - just so you know!" She bent, placing the now sleeping Amaya into her bassinet, carefully tucking the blanket around her. She moved to hug each of her friends - Gajeel returning the gesture stiffly, Levy warmly wrapping her arms around Lucy.

"You guys make pretty cute kids! Don't stop at one" she winked at Gajeel, clearing the table and rinsing the mugs. Leaning back into the lounge, she watched the large man standing over the bassinet protectively, smiling down at its sleeping occupant. "So, can I tell everyone?!"

The couple smiled at each other, before turning and nodding at Lucy.

The blonde squealed, excited to go share the news with all their friends. "I'll tell them to leave you in peace, too!" and with a wave, she was off, running back into town to share the news.

Lucy burst through the guild hall door, causing everyone to stop and look at her.

She smiled, took a deep breath, and yelled - "IT'S A GIRL!"

The entire hall erupted into cheers, and Mira started dishing out drinks for the impromptu celebration as Cana began checking the ledger to see who'd won in the pools.

Lucy found herself surrounded by a crowd of people, asking her question after question.

After answering the same question six times in a row, she looked across at Happy, silently begging for some help. The blue exceed picked her up from the throng of people, placing her down on the bar.

She cleared her throat, demanding everyone's attention. Nearly yelling to be heard over the chatter, she relayed all the information she had. "Amaya Sayuri Redfox. About 3 this morning. Everyone is well - tired but ecstatic. Please no visitors yet, they'll let us know when they're ready to see everyone" she nimbly leapt down, weaving through people to find Juvia.

"Juvia!" She hugged the water woman, who was on the verge of tears. "You should go see them now. There's someone Gajeel is very excited to introduce you to" She pushed the stunned woman towards the door, waving her off. "Go!" and then Lucy was gone, disappeared back into the crowd.

Juvia squared her shoulders, knocking lightly on the door and walking into the cottage. She'd never waited for permission before, both Gajeel and Levy having told her repeatedly that she was always welcome in their home. Walking to the lounge, she spied the family sitting together on the couch, an impossibly small bundle held carefully in Gajeel's massive arms.

"Juvia!" Levy smiled brilliantly at the mage in front of them, waving her over to sit next to Gajeel as she moved to stand by the fire.

Juvia sat quietly next to Gajeel, eyes focusing on the new baby he was holding.

He smiled at her, a smile Juvia had never seen before - it lit up his whole face, eyes crinkling around the edges. And then he put the swarm of blankets into her arms.

"Oh!" Juvia felt the warm weight against her chest, looking into the bright honey eyes of her friends child. "Gajeel, she's beautiful!" She fixed her friend with a joyous look, before turning her full attention on the child in her arms. "Hello baby. Juvia is so happy to meet you!" She gently caressed the pink cheeks.

 **A/N:** I think there used to be more to this story, but for the life of me I can't find it anywhere. Also, having just had a baby of my own, I know just how wrong most of this stuff is. But we're going to ignore it and just enjoy the fluff

I'll try to be back with updates for my other stories shortly, but there won't be a continuation of this one - sorry!


End file.
